Naruto: The Dragon Shinobi
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Discontinued up for Adoption
1. Prologue: The Truth Revealed

**Hey there everyone been a while hasn't it? Well I'm here to place out another story with a game series that's truly caught my interest, and that is the _Ninja Gaiden _series. My good friend Namikaze09 has repeatedly asked if I was ever gonna make a cross over with this game series. At first I didn't know anything about it but, now seeing what I've been missing out on I feel like a damned baka...**

**So yeah, you can ALL expect multiple stories with Naruto and Ninja Gaiden coming in, but I only know of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 1 and 2 so don't expect much guys since I'm still new to the knowledge and such.**

**ANYWAY, I'd like to thank Namikaze09 for helping me with this idea and as such most of the credit is due to him! Now you can expect major things to appear and slight AU due to how this is gonna be done. **

**AND YES There is a Harem, you can also expect major ass whooping for MANY people...no joke...XD**

**Harem consists of: Naruto x Ayane x Kasumi x Momiji x Kushina x Naruki (Fem Naruto) x (Others are Pending)**

**It's not incest and will be explained later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden or any other anime, techniques and weapons related to this story...**

**Anyway I think that's all so on with this story and hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

**Naruto: The Dragon Shinobi**

**Prologue: Truth Revealed**

Within a small village that was hidden by the many tree's which shaded the village's location from all eye's. This village which resides at the base of MT. Fuji was none other then the **Hayabusa Shinobi no Sato **_(Hayabusa Ninja Village)_. And like it's namesake it houses many ninja but also the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. But, more then just ninja lived in this peaceful little shinobi village. Children of all age's ran around laughing and playing with each other as their parents watched on with a smile on their face watching their children or enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that which resided in their village, the feeling of protection was ensued in them all knowing the Ninja of this very village guarded this land and will until their dying breath.

Some would think it would be ludicrous how people could act this way while living in a village occupied by _'ruthless killers' _that ninja are generally portrayed as by the public. Yes, there are ninja that live up to the title as killers and murderers of innocent. Yet the ninja of this village are different from the rest for they fight to protect those of not only their clan but, their families or loved ones.

The Clan of Ninja that resides in this village are what to be known as its protector's, their guardians that shield them from all enemies that wish to take them out completely. And in a world field with the supernatural and ancient forces of Hell they've faced as did all of the whole planet did the Hayabusa ninja's act in full force.

Events portraying to _The Dark Dragon Blade_ incident involving an ancient relic of the long ancient past, a sword that was said to have been carved out of a dark dragon's bone. Which was always protected by the clan only for an invading force led by a warrior named Doku invade them in the night and with it did they take the blade as well as causing the death of ninja and innocents alike. Along with the death of the Dragon shrine Maiden Kureha. This event caused a particular ninja of the Hayabusa Clan act on his own.

The blade ended up being destroyed in the end as the traitor Murai was killed by the Hayabusa Ninja and soon peace followed for the village yet in just a year later another incident happened this time involving an artifact hidden and protected by the Hayabusa Clan which was first retrieved by the Hayabusa Ninja that destroyed the Dark Dragon Blade and killed Murai. This incident of having their home invaded by the rival clan of the Hayabusa which was called the Black Spider Clan. Their leader Genshin and a woman named Elizabet attacked and stole the artifact from the clan temple.

Their goal was to resurrect an ancient deity that was killed only a year ago by the Hayabusa Ninja or as he's called by his peers the _Super Ninja_. This deity they wished to resurrect was called The Archfiend or _The Dark God Vazdah_. In the end MT. Fuji erupted with soon the gates of Hell opening letting loose the fiends which resided in the dark realm. Not only this but, four of the Greater Fiends were unleashed as well and traversed to the human city known as New York or Manhattan.

But that all stopped when the Hayabusa Ninja came back on both the order of his father to retrieve the stolen artifact and a burning vengeance for those of his fallen brethren did he go to Manhattan to take care of the fiends, the greater fiends and all those that are associated with them. And handle them he did, waging a one man war with the hordes and armies of fiend's and greater fiends with enough power to be called a deity did he with the help of his friends did the armies of fiends be completely decimated and the hordes pushed back into their realm.

That being MT. Fuji with the portal opened did the ninja go to the active volcano and finish what Genshin started. Which was waging a battle with all of the Black Spider Clan but the Greater Fiend's themselves along with their personal guardians. There he not only defeated the Four Greater Fiends but also killing the Black Spider Clan's Leader Genshin. Taking the blade of the Archfiend after killing Genshin did the ninja go into the volcano where he did battle with the newly resurrected Dark God Vazdah which soon erupted in a titanic battle that shook the active volcano to it's very core.

In the end though, the ninja won out defeating the dark deity and utterly defeating him in combat which is seen in the eyes as a battle not between a ninja and a deity but a battle between deities. For this ninja was truly seen more then just a a warrior of the shadows for he himself was rumored to be a deity or some higher being of power to have done the deeds he's done.

You may wonder who this ninja was, well that is simple. He is more then any ordinary Hayabusa Ninja, a reason he's called the _Super Ninja_, for he's titled as so much more, names and titles such as _The Modern Day Ninja_ or _The Master Ninja_ seeing his skill's as a shinobi were so profound none could ever possibly match him. This ninja of such power and skill was of the Shinobi world a Legend among all.

This ninja's name was _Ryu Hayabusa, Heir to the Hayabusa Clan _and_ Legacy of the Dragon Lineage_ and this is his path of the Shinobi...

**Hayabusa Village-Graveyard**

In the midst of the many tombstones of the dead Hayabusa's was one lone tombstone that was smaller then the others but had so much more meaning to many. At this particular gravestone was a figure seen kneeling before it; a hand placed on top of it. This figure could be seen as a male from the muscular build he had. He wore all black which consisted of a aerodynamic sleeveless leather suit, ninja tabi boots. He had shin guards along with forearm guards attached to his legs and arms; black fingerless gloves were seen on his hands with one hand laying on top of the gravestone. And finally over his head was a black ninja mask that covered his chin, mouth and nose while a hood was seen covering his head and neck, a black scarf or muffler was seen around his neck with the end flowing down his backside. Framing his hood and his face was a silver head crest shaped as a falcon.

Strapped to his thigh's were three kunai's on both thighs while strapped over his back was the _**Shin Ryuken**__ (Dragon Sword)_ the pommel glowing as it held within the _**Ryuu no Magatama **__(Eye of the Dragon)_ which glowed a divine blueish white. The appearance overall of this man was hidden by all except for his skin tone it being a dark tan from his muscular arms. His eyes able to be seen from within his face mask and what a pair of eyes they were.

For they were a pair of striking green coloration with a slight golden hue as draconic slit in his pupils from which could be seen if you looked hard enough. Usually these eyes were filled with a polite regal gaze of those of his fellow brethren and friends but for his enemies they were two pieces of the coldest iceberg that which could freeze your very soul as fear would grip and clench around your heart in terror for all those that stood against him. Or those of weak will's fell under his powerful cold gaze would fall to their knees in sheer terror when they were gazed upon those eyes.

But now these eyes were filled with a deep rooted _sadness_ for they gazed upon the gravestone as his fingers glazed over the inscription's.

This man, was none other then Ryu Hayabusa, Son of Jou Hayabusa, Heir to the Hayabusa Clan and Dragon Lineage, The titled _'The Most Powerful Ninja in the World'_ and Savior of all Humanity. Right now said ninja was visiting the grave of his dearest, the first friend he had as a child among those of his peers this person was the one he cherished mostly.

That is until her death...

''Kureha...'' his voice baritone and regal yet a deep layered _regret_ could be heard within his voice. ''It's been two year's since you died trying to protect the _**Ryuu Magatama **_and falling at the hands of Doku. And as such I'm sure you know of the events that have happened since then.'' he only got a rush of wind as the trees around him rustled in the breeze.

''The events of the Vigoor Empire, Their emperor, The Black Spider Clan and most of all the Fiends; battles have occurred and gone, deaths of so many have ruptured yet that is the life of any ninja. I am here to apologize for not being their in time...to protect you...or being strong enough...on that day.'' he got the expected silence of the gravestone.

Ryu bowed his head as he grasped the necklace over Kureha's gravestone, the necklace he made her when they were children seen in those days as a reminder of their friendship but now the holder of the Ryuu no Magatama. He regretted to this day not being their in time to save her or strong enough at the time to stop Doku. Yet he knew Kureha died doing her duty which he respected yet saddened him slightly to know his childhood best friend was dead.

He never had the chance to officially apologize to her with everything he's been pulled into; the battle against the Vigoor Empire, the fiends, the black spider clan and their Head Genshin. Everything has kept him away from seeing Kureha's gravestone if only at one time to return the Eye of the Dragon after defeating Vazdah the first time.

Gazing at the stone did he speak once more, ''Your sister Momiji, she's doing very well as you would imagine, she's seen as the youngest Dragon Shrine Maiden in history in the eyes of others. You always said you never wanted her to follow the way of the Ninja but your death changed that little girl into someone who vowed to protect all. Which led up to her asking for training and in turn becoming my apprentice...'' he said with a small sign of approval flashing in his eyes.

''You never wanted that life for her which is why I've protected her when she was in too deep, it's the least I could do for both you and my disciple. But in these battles and past two year's have done very good for her. She's now a full fledged Kunoichi with the power and skill to back up the word _Ninja_. Truly I respect her courage and her devotion to her training but I wonder...are you proud of her Kureha?'' he asked expecting silence once more only this time he felt something else.

A rustle of wind followed but soon Ryu felt a pair of ethereal arms draping from the back of his neck before they crossed over him as a feeling of another body despite the spiritual fill of it hugged him from behind. He closed his eyes reveling in the spiritual form of his best friend as her words echoed within his ear's and the depths of his mind.

_''Of course I am proud of both her...and you...you've safeguarded humanity...protected my sister...and this I thank you...Ryu-kun. You've done so much...do not let my death haunt you forever, live your life to the fullest if not for yourself then for the both of us...''_ her words all but a whisper but he heard perfectly. He gently laced with spiritual coated hands did he grasp her arms, doing so did he speak with his eyes still closed yet knowing she was still there.

''Very well Kureha-chan...you have my word...I will continue to live on and so too will your sister...I will make sure of it...do not worry...I will protect her always, this I swear on my nindo.'' he said with an unbreakable will he's known far and wide for. He never saw her facial reaction but in place was a happy almost _loving_ expression, an angelic smile gracing her face. She knew her dear friend would live on and was completely sure her sister was safe if he was there for her.

Knowing this she could truly pass on, which made her form glow white and Ryu sensing this dared to not shed a single tear for it was both a disgrace to a shinobi to even cry yet he would feel the immeasurable sadness to feel kureha truly passing on. He felt Kureha disappearing only to feel a surprising feeling on his cheek, through the fabric of his mask. That is until he heard Kureha's distant voice ring out through him.

_'Thank you Ryu-kun knowing you'll still be alive is enough for me but to protect my sister. For that I thank you so much...goodbye...my little dragon...''_ and in that moment he opened his eyes to see Kureha smiling down on him before she dispersed from his eyes and from the living world forever.

Ryu stayed their for a few moment's feeling Kureha's presence was truly gone from him and forever gone from the living world, that is until he sensed a presence thus making him stand up straight. The sound of a soft thump on the ground sounded signifying the presence of another. That being a kneeling Hayabusa Ninja his head bowed low in the presence of Ryu.

Ryu didn't need to know who was behind him and just stated in his usual monotone voice, ''What is it?'' hearing ryu's words did the ninja speak.

''Master Ryu, Master Jou has called you for an audience, he said it's of the utmost importance for you to be there seeing as it involves you specifically...'' this got Ryu's attention immediately thus he turned his gaze toward the temple before he spoke. ''Very well then...I shall be there...'' and in a swift motion he disappeared in a swirl of sakura petal's as did the other ninja his mission completed.

But what Ryu was gonna find out was something that will change his life forever...

**Hayabusa Temple-Clan Meeting Chamber**

Situated within the chamber was a number of 4 people; 1 of them was sitting at the forefront of the room. This person was Jou Hayabusa, Father of Ryu Hayabusa and current Clan Head of the Hayabusa. He was a average man in appearance with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a white shinobi shozoku with small signs of armor. He had a muscular build with a scar on his left cheek that showed results of many battles.

The 3 figures sitting at the left side of the chamber were female from what could be seen with each of them having their own unique overall appearance. The first one was a young looking woman with long raven hair that was tied up in a mid-level ponytail with it falling past her backside and onto the floor while on the left side of her heart shaped face was a curved bang of her black hair. Dressed in priestess robes with only the sleeves cut off from the elbow on up. Even with the robes hiding much of her body she could still be seen with a body of both extreme beauty yet battle, a body that would make women die for and men kill to just gaze at. Her bust being a D-cup mostly retrained by her clothing yet showed a small amount of cleavage. Her warm yet battle edged chocolate eyes gazed at Jou and to the door with slight anxiety yet confusion which was shared between the other two females.

Strapped to her back was the_**Tenryuu Naginata **__(Halberd of the Dragon of Heaven)_ a weapon carved out of the tail of a dragon. The Ancient relic of the Dragon Clan and weapon used by all Dragon Shrine Maidens.

This woman was none other then Momiji, youngest sister of Kureha, current Dragon Shrine Maiden and budding Kunoichi under the tutelage of her beloved teacher Ryu Hayabusa. Now one would think of her not to be cut out for the ninja way of life seeing as she was a Dragon Shrine Maiden but she had proved them all wrong and by Ryu's teaching's and her own drive to become stronger after the death of her big sister did she bloom into a powerful Kunoichi.

On the battlefield she's like any other ninja or kunoichi, cold and emotionless killing with no remorse. No remorse for those you kill, show no emotion for it is a weakness in the face of your enemy and on the battlefield. She took this to heart as did many others of Ryu's peer's and especially his students.

But when off duty, she's a caring woman that adores all life and villagers of the village, seen as a big sister figure in the eyes of the children of the Hayabusa village. Treat's her friends like Ayane and Kasumi especially well but when it comes to her master and sensei Ryu it's a whole different matter. For she like so many children look up to him and hope to be like him yet she looked up to him as sensei. He taught her all she knew of being a ninja, sheltered her when she lost her sister, taught her and protected her did she gain a deep rooted adoration for Ryu. Soon admiration sprouted for him when she saw his deed's against those that attacked the clan but the village.

She saw him only a brief moment after her big sister's death and that was the first time she ever saw the _true_ Ryu, the epitome of the word _Shinobi_ the day he left MT. Fuji did she see the inner inferno within his eyes that blazed with a fiery unquenchable vengeance that shook her to her very core. His stone cold cold emotionless eyes remained within the depths of her mind when she saw him leave with the desire of destroying those in his path for the death of his best friend and brethren. That was one reason she both admired and respected Ryu above any and all others but, there was just _something_ else that she felt for the powerful Ninja.

Momiji glanced at her side at the other two that is before she smile a bit seeing them as sisters in her eyes and at the moment a pupil of Ryu. Be it training or sageful words of wisdom that kept them off the path of betrayal or death.

The second was a female of medium height of 5'2 she had a feminine yet athletic build like any other kunoichi but her's like Momiji and her sister was very well toned for both strength and speed. Her short clear-violet hair fell past her ears and neckline with a few bangs shadowing her pink almost crimson red eyes. Her D-cup bust was covered up with a revealing garb of clothing which consisted of a purple dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast. A striped mini skirt in purple. High-heeled sandals and violet gloves around her waist was a pink tobi tied in the form of a butterfly's wings.

Strapped to her hips was two twin _**Fuma Kodachi,**_ along with a shuriken holster on his left hip with three kunai's on her right thigh.

This woman was 18 year old Ayane, daughter of Ayame and half-sister/cousin of the current Clan Head of the Tenjin Mon Sect and Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Hayate, and now a former Hajin Mon Black Op and former Leader and Former operative of Murai, now current resident Kunoichi of the Hayabusa Clan. How this was done with the dark heritage of Ayane was a brutal one for after the war with the fiend's and Genshin, Ryu himself, seeing the hate Ayane had against her birth and heritage acted.

Seeing as she helped him immensely he too helped her, by inducting her into his home all the while taking any and all Mugen Law's and throwing it back in their faces. Even as Hayate was one of his closest friend's he was not about to have Ayane be subjugated because of her birth. Which led up to a battle between Ryu himself and Hayate over Ayane's position and namesake. The ending victor being Ryu and with that he took Ayane from the Mugen Clan to have her as a permanent resident

The relationship between the Hayabusa Clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan were shaky after this but after awhile things returned to normal when Ayame the birth mother of Ayane ended the feud after surprisingly kneeling before Ryu thanking him profusely for saving Ayane and to keep her safe and well. That same day the beautiful Ayame shockingly enough got on her hands and knees infront of Ayane and pleaded for just a small amount of forgiveness for her transgression against her at birth.

Ayane at that time was truly shocked beyond all word's but in the end she came to slightly forgive her not completely but enough so that she could forgive her transgression of abandonment of her. Now upon this event happening with the Hayabusa Village did some of the Mugen Tenshin higher-ups and elders try and stop Ayame from doing such a thing in front of the _demon child_ that Ayane had been named from childhood.

This in the end not only resulted with the _entire_ Hayabusa Ninja Force surrounding them protecting Ayame and Ayane but Ryu himself was before him Ryuken drawn and at their throats. His words forever embedded in their terror filled eyes.

_''Keep your distance elders, for you are on the grounds of the Hayabusa and a single hostile act done on these grounds will received with immediate **death**. You are going against the peace agreement and so if you go and try to break it over your own ideal's then I **will** cut you down where you stand...''_ was his words that settled what could have been a massacre right their on the spot.

Protecting Ayame and Ayane from the more up-holding traditionalists of the Mugen Tenshin Clan did Ryu settle it down with the help of Shiden and Hayate having those very elder's escorted out and stripped of their positions on that same day. Yet on that same day Ayame knew Ayane was well protected in the hands of Ryu seeing his will to protect both her and Ayane.

This was how Ayane was inducted into the Hayabusa Clan with all finalization cleared she was welcomed into the clan and placed with Momiji under Ryu's tutelage seeing as she knew him out of everyone the most and had the same burning desire to become strong through the most extreme training condition's he himself could only bring.

And in result we find her now second apprentice of Ryu Hayabusa and after the time spent under his training did she become even stronger then before going through the hellish training that would make any other ninja pass out on just the first day. Training with Momiji did she become stronger then ever before under the teachings of her sensei Ryu. Her respect for him grew beyond all bounds that anyone could ever know except herself.

She like Momiji soon became a sister-figure in the eyes of the Hayabusa Village children and a respected Kunoichi in the eyes of the Hayabusa Clan's eyes. But the second pupil of Ryu Hayabusa, and that in itself was complicated. For she has always held a deep seeded respect for the Dragon Ninja, watching over him in place of being Murai's spy at the time her true reasons was to watch him grow stronger through each battle.

Which was why her feelings for the shinobi was more then just a sensei/student but more stronger one for she too like Momiji felt something for him that ran far deeper then ever thought possible.

Ayane like Momiji at the moment was confused as to the sudden summoning of Jou yet seeing the serious expression from him spoke of the importance of this meeting. She glanced at the final female and at one point in time would have scowled but now she just smiled warmly at the 3rd and final woman.

Said woman just gave of a peaceful aura that of which gave off a compassionate feel to all those around her. This woman in appearance was of average height of 5'2 with a body like the last two kunoichi fit for battle yet reflected the perfect hourglass figure she shared with the last two girls. Her DD-cup bust hidden by the fabric of her clothing yet a generous amount of cleavage could be seen. Her clothing though consisted of a blue side-tie shinobi dress with white straps outlining her dress. The word _Mist_ stitched on the back of her blue dress in Kanji in gold along with a light-colored bird pattern on the shirt. White stockings and knee-high boots with blue arm guards. Strapped behind her waist was a chokutō with a red handle and golden pommel with a crimson ribbon tied around the guard.

She had a tan skin yet bordering a fair complexion, her face round yet revealing a soft serene face. Her wide round chocolate eyes warm as can be with a gentle and caring look within those brown orbs of hers. Her hair was a honey gold brown that fell past her neckline in a loose fashion and barely passing her shoulders.

This woman was none other then Kasumi or recently known as Kasumi _Hayabusa_ due to recent events with the Hayabusa Clan. Former heiress of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, younger sister of Hayate and Older/half sister of Ayane. Former runaway shinobi or Kunoichi in this case and now adopted member of the Hayabusa Clan and under the protection of the Clan Head's very own son Ryu Hayabusa.

How this came to be was both none short of a miracle and an insane event that almost ignited a war between the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clan. This event was early on after Ayane herself was inducted into the clan. For it was around the time Ryu had not only returned from a mission only to pass by Kasumi's weakened and injured form close to being killed by one of those Mugen Tenshin black op's Ayane used to be. Fulfilling his life long promise to hayate did Ryu act and in a swift motion decapitate that Black Op before taking the injured Kasumi back to the Hayabusa Village to be treated.

Saving Kasumi from certain death did he not only strengthen his friendship with the younger girl but also brought something else between him and Kasumi similar to both Momiji and Ayane. The result of killing a Mugen Tenshin Black Op though came back in full force when the clan heard of this and whom had actually killed the ninja. The current Black Op's leader along with certain Elder's and Clan head knew of the Ninja's duty but besides the majority of those that found it offensive hayate along with his mother Ayame thanked Ryu for helping Kasumi when they could not.

In the end though, Jou Ryu's father could not stem the tide and Ryu was pulled into a meeting between both Clan head's; his father Jou and Hayate along with several elder's of both clans. This led to many political spouts from the Mugen Tenshin Clan mostly from the Elder's but Hayate himself even conflicted in the matter had to be the Clan's Head.

In result Ryu was given a choice of either giving up kasumi to them or die by execution for killing an ally ninja or face all out war. Now on that night did Ryu give his decision without hesitation to the ire of Shiden and Ayame's thankfulness and his father's amusement. His words changed the views of him in the eyes of the Mugen Tenshin Clan forever when they felt themselves under draconic gaze.

_''You've given me two choices that are both impossible for me to make because for one Kasumi is a dear friend of mine that I would rather plunge the ninja world into a massive __**bloody**__**war**__ before I give her up to you. Secondly if you were to try and execute me for something as ridiculous as this then I can assure you that I will not go quietly and you will in result will not only find yourselfs purged by the __**whole**__ Hayabusa Clan and in result your clan will be obliterated from existence...that I can assure you...which is why I make this decision here and now. Seeing as Kasumi is no longer part of your clan or ninja village I Ryu Hayabusa enact as Guardianship over Kasumi and hereby have her adopted into the Hayabusa Clan as Kasumi Hayabusa as well as my third apprentice. This decision was made both myself and the approval of the Elder's of the Hayabusa Clan and my father added with Kasumi's agreement in the matter so your Clan hayate can do nothing about this. If you try anything after this I myself will not only __**slaughter**__ any of your ninja but I will send them back in __**pieces**__...''_ his words cold and murderous that made all of those that previously opposed him shiver in fright.

His words though set in stone on them all getting a thankful smile from his old friend Hayate as well as Ayame knowing they could trust Ryu with kasumi's safety but others weren't so nice. Shiden did **not** like what Ryu said and dared to even insult Ryu and his father on the spot and demanding to have his traitorous daughter returned back. Yet through it all Jou and Ryu both knew behind that cold persona Shiden had was just a worried father.

Even if the man had a stick so far up his ass it wasn't even funny...

Yet this didn't go unpunished and Shiden learned this the hard way after Jou himself had personally put the man through the clan wall's before he truly had some sense knocked into him.

Thus in result Kasumi became the adopted member of the Hayabusa Clan same as Ayane was and becoming the Third Apprentice of Ryu. Now doing this service for her did Kasumi take her training all the more seriously then ever before even if she disliked fighting she wouldn't appear weak in the eyes of her sensei. She too like Momiji and her half-sister Ayane adored Ryu more so then her brother Hayate if you could believe as such. True she's been friends with him since she's been a child but the way she looked at him now has changed from a simple friendship but into something more.

Strangely it was the same with Momiji and Ayane concerning, for after the battle with the Black Spider Clan and Ryu's victory over the Dark God Vazdah did she become even more interested in him then ever before, her respect for him like so many others knew no bounds but more so then others for what he's done for her.

Her eyes as well glanced back and forth to Jou and the door still thinking on the summons she gained from Jou on the matter of her sensei.

Soon enough though a shadow came to the door and without a sound it slid open to reveal Ryu before them all. Though for Jou seeing the slight curiosity in his son's eyes did he let out a small sigh. Beckoning him with a small gesture did he watch his pride and joy walk in closing the door behind him while glancing at his three pupils before looking back.

Seeing him kneel down in front of him did Ryu speak, ''You wished to see me father?'' his words respectful as always to him and for a briefest of moments a sudden flash of regret and sadness in Jou's eyes as he gazed at his son.

That is until he settled back down, ''Yes Ryu, you see my son I have called you here for something that involves you specifically and answering your unasked question I brought your pupils in for it will involve them soon as well. I inquire for you and your students to not speak until I am done is this understood?'' he said getting confirmed nods from them all thus making him speak once more.

''Very well then, Ryu you my son I first want to say that you are my pride and joy, the honor of the Hayabusa Clan and Dragon Lineage flows through you truly more so then you would think. My son, you have helped stem the tide for our clan so many times against so many odds its uncountable. I sometimes question as to why your not the Clan Head seeing you have the experience and power along with the mental mind to put up with clan matters.'' he said with a small smile which soon dropped as his eyes stared into his _sons_ own with a serious edge within.

''My son, it's time you knew the _truth_ of your birth, the true lineage of where and who you truly are. It is time I told you the secret I've held from everyone even you my son, for you see Ryu, your birth was unlike that of any normal birth...and I shall explain to you of what I mean...for you Ryu...are not truly my son by blood...'' his words regretful yet serious all the same. This got reactions out of Ryu's pupil's for they went wide eyed at the proclamation even Ayane herself did. Ryu himself just stared at his father with a slight widening of his eyes yet stayed silent quelling down the growing urge to ask _'how'_ or _'why'_.

Jou seeing Ryu's reaction closed his eyes and sighed before he spoke this time only a glazed look appearing in his opening eyes as they gazed off into the past. ''Listen well for this Ryu is how you were truly taken into the Clan and as my son...it all started on the tenth of October... the day I found you Ryu. For you see, I was doing an annual patrol of the Dragon Ancestral grounds when I spotted something amiss. Tell me Ryu do you know of the Ancestral Grounds of our Ancestors?'' he asked his son thus making him nod in confirmation.

''Yes tou-sama, you have once taken me there during my training to learn of our history of the Dragon Lineage...'' he asked thus making his father nod in agreement. Thus Jou continued on, ''That's correct and do you remember the temple ruin's of the Dragon God?'' he asked thus making ryu nod.

''Yes...the temple said to honor the _**Ryujin **__(Dragon God)_ for its existence brought forth our clan's fruition.'' another nod from his father showed he was correct.

''That is true and that is where things become strange for during those year's back I happened to stumble upon those very ruins when the sound of _crying_ reached my ears and not any normal crying a _newborns_ cry. I went inside the temple to find out what and where the cry was coming from which led me to the main chamber of the temple and it is their Ryu where I _found_ you...'' he said further surprising his son all the more yet he never showed it the slight widening of his eyes were the only sign.

Ryu's students though showed their shock from their expression's to find out the ryu _their_ sensei Ryu wasn't a Hayabusa or Jou's son by blood was a shock them which only got more confusing as Jou continued on despite the tense atmosphere growing from his words.

''How I found you Ryu was both the most shocking thing I've ever seen in my life and something that involved the Dragon Lineage altogether for you see on that day I saw you was the very same day I came face to face with the Ryujin itself...'' he said his eyes glazing over at that particular night.

**Flashback-Dragon Temple-Main Chamber**

Jou Hayabusa couldn't believe what he was seeing in all his year's of fighting ninja and fiends from hell alike has he never seen such a scene like this before. It blew everything he's ever known out of proportion because before his very eyes was a new born baby laying on the altar of the Ryujin clothed in only a blanket but what got Jou was the baby was _glowing_ a calm aura of gold and white. It lit up the Main Chamber and made the encrypted pictures of Dragon's seemed to glow as the aura grew brighter and brighter. Soon Jou had to close his eyes from the brightness became too much for him and as he had them closed he never saw the spiritual form rising from the baby's body in a spectral form.

So when Jou opened his eyes did he see something that made him gasp for that spectral form birthed from the golden white aura from the newborn had formed into a giant reptilian head of a _dragon_. Only this dragon looked so much more fierce yet serene Jou couldn't even begin to comprehend. The _godly power_ from just looking into its golden orbs made him feel weak in the knee's from the sheer _power_ and _wisdom _that was held within those eyes.

_**''Jou Hayabusa, Clan Head of the Hayabusa Clan and current Dragon Ninja of the Dragon Lineage, we must speak for it's of the utmost importance of not only the Dragon Lineage but of the Dragon Race altogether.''**_ the spectral dragon's words serene and calm yet firm with a hint of authority that made Jou know not to cross this Dragon not like he would in anyway but the commandance of this dragon was so powerful it almost made him fall to his knee's.

He could only nod too surprised at what he was seeing to form words, the dragon seeing this spoke once more only this time it's golden gaze lingered onto the clothed newborn. _**''Very good now you may be wondering of who I am and of what this is all about and how it connects not only to the Dragon Lineage but to the Dragon Race and I shall tell you for it all revolves around myself...and this newborn child right here...''**_ it gestured toward the newborn thus Jou with a subtle nod from the dragon walked toward the child and seeing it up close did he see the newborn's face. Tanned skin with striking golden spiky hair was what he saw. Something that was very unusual in the modern world they live in. But the child's eyes is what truly got him for they were a pair of azure orb's that defined the childlike curiosity and innocence.

It was surprising when the child instantly calmed down upon seeing him and the Dragon noticed this as well. It seemed to smile when the child started to smile up at him,

_**''Ah the child seems to like you mortal then that makes things much easier...''**_ it said watching Jou gently pick up the newborn yet looked back at him with confusion brimming in his eyes.

''Who exactly is this child?'' he asked to where the dragon closed its eyes before speaking again.

''_**''To answer that you must know who I am first, you see Young Hayabusa I am known by your clan as the Kinshiro Ryujin **(Gold-White Dragon God)** but my true name is called Bahamut the Ryujin of Life and Creation. And how that newborn is linked to me and the Dragon Lineage is because of the events with his heritage and of the events that took place on his birth for you see this child is not only my vessel but my other half you could say.''**_ he said to the shocked Jou.

Jou couldn't believe what he just heard but he knew it was true, his clan has known about the Dragon God's ever since their creation but to know he was standing before the oldest Dragon God to ever exist and older sibling of the 13 Dragons. Yet when he heard of the child in his arms was in reality the other half of this Ryujin he couldn't stop himself going slightly wide eyed.

Bahamut saw this from his golden gaze and spoke once more, _**''That's right Jou this child is my other half or for the better word my reincarnation. How this came to be is due to the child's birth and the life placed upon him by those foolish upper deities that call themselves Gods for it was they that placed a destiny upon him that would have ravaged his life forever if I had not intervened.'' **_he said as his eyes seemed to flash in anger at the word of those pitiful beings that called themselves deities.

They were anything but that...

Jou nodded in confirmation at the Dragon's words even as his eyes were glued upon the newborn in fascination, to think he was holding a child that truly held a blood link to not only the Dragon Race but if the dragon's words were true the Dragon lineage as well.

''I see, then I would presume you would want something of me or of my clan as a whole?'' he said to where he saw the dragon give a nod. It soon floated over to him and the newborn with a look in its golden orbs that showed how serious this matter was.

_**''That is correct for you see due to my intervention with the deities I had to take this child from his home dimension and took him here, hoping he would become stronger to fuse with me and become what he was meant to be. I am here to ask of you Jou Hayabusa to take this child in as your own son, train him in the true way of the ninja. The true heir of not only your clan but of the Dragon Lineage, show him the way of the warrior raise him as your very own and when he has come of age and power bring him to this temple where I will tell him of what he is...for it's for his ear's only...can you do this Jou Hayabusa?''**_ he asked the Dragon Ninja.

For Jou upon hearing the dragon's words did he destroy any and all shock that came from him and replaced it with a thought consideration of this. To be given the chance of raising a son was something he's always wanted yet never had the time to spend with his wife to bring one forth. Now given the chance to raise this child who was a true link of both blood and lineage to his clan and the Dragons altogether made him feel the ultimate sense of honor and duty.

But one question remained with him...

''What about his appearance...for he doesn't look anything like me...'' he said thus making the dragon just smile before floating over to the child to where it placed it's spectral snout on the newborns forehead making him glow white for a few seconds before disappearing and showed the changed newborn. And the changed were already seen for the once golden spiky hair was straight and brown with his tanned skin darker just a bit with his eyes though were replaced from the azure blue to a draconic green with a slight golden hue with signs of a small slit within them.

Jou marveled at his now adopted son and looked up questioningly at the dragon only to get a small throaty chuckle, _**''That is part of his physical appearance that will result in our fusion later on when he is of age. Now that with this done I presume you have accepted this offer?''**_ to where jou looked up at him then to the changed newborn before kneeling.

''It will be an honor, I will raise him, train him to be the perfect warrior one that will bring forth the name Ninja to a whole other level. I promise this on my Ninja Way...'' he said to the Dragon God thus making him grin showing its spectral fangs in all their glory.

_**''Very good then, until that time comes...I bid you farewell Jou Hayabusa...''**_ and in that moment the dragon dispersed into the encrypted pictures of the dragons of the ancient tomb. Seeing him gone did Jou turn around and start to walk out contemplating on the name of his new son.

''Hm now what to call you...how about...Ryu...yes...Ryu from now on...your name is Ryu Hayabusa...my son...'' he said with a small smile to where the now named Ryu cooed excitingly.

**Flashback End**

''And that is how you came to be Ryu and that is the truth of how you came to be my heir...'' Jou finished his explanation to the four. And he could see the shocked expressions of Ryu's pupil's from the information they've just been given to where they stared at their sensei and longtime friend/crush. To hear that the ryu they've all known for so long was in reality a child who by blood was more closer to a race of dragons then anyone in history was one thing but to hear he was from a whole other dimension was something that blew them away.

Yet it made them think back to how different Ryu was to everyone else, how he always grew stronger at such a rate that was beyond even a Ninja's boundaries. It would also explain his mastery in Ninpo for not only in his hellish training but his pure control with the elements was like second nature to him. It explained many things of Ryu that have been left a mystery for so long yet some remained that left them wanting to know more of their mysterious sensei.

For Ryu to hear this from his father was something that not only shocked him but also made him think back on his life so far. He could see clearly there was always something different about him from the others that much he knew yet never truly thought too much on it. Yet thinking back he could see the difference between him and others, the rate he grew in power was absolutely monstrous yet he always thought it was due to his training. Even he would admit though training alone couldn't give results to what he was now. Yes, he was a Ninja of the shadows that killed without mercy nor remorse, physical capabilities that were far beyond any ninja to date and kept getting stronger with each passing day this he knew for sure.

Hell in Ninpo he's always felt a _pull_ and his control over Ninpo was stronger then most yet in just the _Elements_ he could feel something else what that was he didn't exactly know for sure. His control with the elements was strong, ungodly strong one could say. He closed his eyes thinking back to all the fight's he's had against everyone; the DOTAEC, The Black Spider Clan, The Fiends, The Vigoor Empire even the Supreme Deities he's fought. And with each victory he could see himself becoming stronger through each one.

_'What...am I?'_ he thought as he gazed down at his hand, the one that had been cursed in his battle against Vazdah. Replaying the words of his father did he contemplate on his next course of action. Should he go to the temple and seek the Dragon God out...find the answer's he seeks...or forget it altogether and live his life he has now leaving behind what he is and how he truly came to be.

''Ryu...though I did agree with the Ryujin...I leave the choice to you...what is it you want to do...know that I will respect your wishes whatever they may be...and that you are still my son...and always will be...'' Jou's words made Ryu look up at him to see the sincere expression on his father's face. He glanced toward his pupil's, his students and best of friends and saw them smiling at him not afraid of him as many others were of his reputation or would be of hearing of this revelation.

It made him albeit to not show to the girls _accepted_ maybe even _loved_ yet he dare not show it for he's only felt that way for only Kureha. But to feel this way by his own students even when they heard of how he came to be.

It made his cold ruthless heart swell up in something he's ever so rarely showed and that to be _happiness_...

Seeing there gazes and remembering Kureha's parting words did he finally decide on what he wanted to do. He looked up at his father and spoke in a firm unbreakable tone, ''Father, I honestly can't say I'm not surprised at this revelation...but you are right about one thing. Whatever choice I decide you will _always_ be my father for you are the one that raised me, trained me to become what I am now. You are my one and only father and absolutely _nothing_ will change that as the Clan is like my family. I grew up with the Clan, watched over by Omitsu who was like a mother to me as the children were like my little siblings. So whatever happens know that I will always see the Hayabusa as my _true_ family...'' he said making his father close his eyes in acceptance yet to hide how happy he was from his son's words.

Ryu stood up and spoke one more time, ''That is why...I have decided...to go see the Dragon...and find out everything...who I am...where I am from...and possibly..._what I am_...'' he said making Jou nod in acceptance. Seeing this Ryu turned his attention to his silent students and to their shock did he give a rare smile that could be seen through his black face mask.

''You three, you've been my students but also the best of friends I could have asked for with the death of Kureha I had long ago thought to never been born to have friends but you three changed that and I know now through the battles we've fought together I can trust you to be by my side...so I ask of you three...would you three be willing to go with me...wherever this may lead?'' he said formally with a bow of his head.

The girl's heard his words and looked at one another before smiling at him and they further surprised him when they stood up and walked up to him and stood before him and without hesitation they spoke.

''Ryu-sensei, you never had to ask us...for we would always follow you...wherever you go, we've always watched you go forth down the path of the Shinobi and this time _we_ will walk by your side...you won't be alone in this...not this time...'' she said as both Kasumi and Ayane nodded showing they agreed with Momiji completely.

Hearing this Ryu just closed his eyes before giving a slow nod before he looked toward his father once more, ''It's decided then, Father we'll be going to the temple at daybreak...we must prepare for whatever happens...'' he said to where Jou gave a small nod of understanding and with that Ryu bowed before vanishing along with his students.

**Next Day-Hayabusa Village-Daybreak**

Walking out of the Hayabusa Clan and through the street's of the village was the group of four; Kasumi, Ayane and Momiji same as before only now geared and ready with storage scrolls attached to their sides. Ryu was the same as well but now he looked to be ready for war. He had the_** Shin Ryuken**_ strapped to his back like always with the _**Ryuu no Magatama**_ placed into the pommel. Yet held on his right forearm guard was the closed_** Fumma Shuriken**_, while over this was the _**Falcon Talon's **_with the last three pieces sealed up in one of his storage scrolls. Strapped over the Dragon Sword was the _**Fiends Bane Bow**_ with a storage scroll for arrow's. Held in his left hand was the _**Eclipse Scythe**_ firmly held in his grasp. The same weapon Ryu had won and literally tore from the Tribe Leader of the Fiendish Lycanthropes and Greater Fiend called Volf..

Strapped at his hips was storage scrolls with labels for other weapons Ryu's gained throughout his travel's like the _**Kusari-Gama**_, _**Vigoorian Flail**_, _**Dabilahro**_, _**Lunar Staff**_, _**Nunchaku**_, _**Tonfa's**_, _**Kenkon no Naginata** (Halberd of Heaven and Earth)_,and finally the _**Dragon's Claw and ****Tiger's Fang**_. Was one set of scroll's he had that held these weapons. Another set held Kunai, Shuriken, Incendiary Shuriken, Smoke Bombs, Arrows, Explosive Arrows.

Truly Ryu out of them all looked to be ready for a War with how he was and in a way he was. They were going to unmarked territory and had to be ready for any and all things they see. Children marveled at the group in awe of the strongest Ninja to grace the Hayabusa Clan. Adult's of all ages bowed their heads in respect as did fellow ninja of the Hayabusa Clan.

They kept their stroll firm to toward their destination as they walked through the crowded street's of the village, villagers bidding their goodbye's to them. They walked through the forest toward the Dragon Temple.

**Dragon Temple Grounds**

As the group walked out of the forest and toward the Dragon Temple were they met with a surprise for in front of them not only stood Jou Hayabusa, Omitsu, Sanji and Sakura but to Ayane and Kasumi's surprise Ayame, Hayate and Shiden were all there. And what's more smiles on their faces or in Shiden's case a ever so small one.

Sanji and Sakura though looked ready to cry from seeing them which brought a sad smile from Momiji and a flash of sadness from Ryu's eyes. Yet it was a surprise for Ayane and kasumi to see Shiden, Hayate and Ayame here as well.

''W-what's going on here...'' ayane said to where ayame smiled at her albeit tearfully while Hayate just gave a sad smile to her and Kasumi. Ryu though looking at his father had already guessed what was going on.

''You told them...didn't you?'' he said already knowing the answer which was confirmed by Jou who nodded at his son's words. In that moment both Sanji and Sakura ran and hugged Momiji as both Hayate and Ayame walked toward Ayane and Kasumi as Ryu was confronted by both Jou and Shiden.

Ryu seeing this bowed his head to his father and Shiden out of respect, that is until he heard his father speak.

''Ryu my son, I don't know what awaits you inside that temple but I know you can pull through like you always have. I don't know what will happen and if I'll ever see you again but I do know you'll bear the Hayabusa name with honor so all I can say to you my son...is _becareful_ out there.'' he said to where Ryu gave his father a nod.

''I will father...do not worry...I don't plan on dieing just yet...'' to where Jou just gave a chuckle before Ryu cast his gaze toward the stoic Shiden who had yet to say a word. He just stared at Ryu with hard eyes that showed nothing of what he was thinking. That is until he said something that made Ryu's eyes widen for it was blunt...

Very blunt...

''Ryu Hayabusa, I have held respect for you as both a Ninja and as a Person so I will tell you now that you are to take care of _both_ Kasumi and Ayane even if the girl isn't my daughter she is my niece so I will tell you now they better be cared for or so help me I _will_ hunt you down...got it?'' he said to the surprised Hayabusa who could only nod silently. Jou just chuckled at his son's reaction as Shiden nodded in acceptance before taking a step back.

Next though was Omitsu herself who had walked from Jou's side and up to Ryu with a motherly warm smile on her face that Ryu's grown up to know since he was a child. She surprised him when she hugged him while speaking, ''My little Ryu's all grown up now, I at times kept telling myself you would never leave but I was only fooling myself. Jou-kun didn't tell us everything but enough to know you are leaving the village...so I wanted to say goodbye to you my beloved sochi'' she said to where Ryu stabbed the end of his scythe into the ground and hugged his surrogate mother as well.

''I'm sorry kaa-san, but this is something I have to do...but always know your the mother I always wanted and the best anyone could ever ask for. You helped raise me, watched over me as I grew so all I can say kaa-san is I thank you for raising me and being my mother...'' he said to the teary eyed Omitsu. She refused to let her tear's fall though and instead just spoke once more her voice shaky yet held firm.

''Thank you my son, now go and face forward and stare down whatever you will find in there like you always have before in the past even when you were a child. So go and show those that get in your way how a true Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan fights.'' she said to where Ryu gave a small smile at her words.

''You got it...Kaa-san...''

Though Ryu soon felt some weight on his leg so upon looking down did he see Sanji looking up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. He looked at him confusingly before speaking, ''Sanji...can you do something for me?'' he asked the little child who looked up at his idol.

''Y-yes Ryu-nii?'' to where ryu kneeled down to the little child before ruffling his hair in a affectionate manner between brother's. His eyes gazed into Sanji's own before he spoke, ''Sanji, I'm going to need you to help protect this village while I am gone , become a ninja of the Hayabusa Clan and protect them just as I have...can I trust the village's safety with you Sanji?'' he said to where Sanji went wide eyed before gaining a determined look in his eyes.

''I will...I will protect the village Ryu-nii...I'll make you proud!'' he said making the ninja chuckle before ruffling his hair. With that he stood up while speaking, ''Good then...take care of them and grow strong Sanji...'' to where the little boy nodded at his idol's words.

Soon enough everyone said their goodbye with only Ryu and the girls standing before the entrance to the temple only now Ryu was staring back at hayate who had yet to speak with him until now. That is before in a swift motion he and Hayate interlocked their arms, hand grasping the others forearm. The two rivals stared the other in the eye before hayate spoke,

''Good luck Ryu for whatever you face and keep my sister's safe...if you don't you won't only need to worry about Shiden but me and kaa-san as well.'' to where Ryu just rolled his eyes before nodding.

''You got it Hayate...goodbye my friend...'' and with that they let go before Ryu gave a small nod to Ayame where she gave one as well with a smile on her face. Turning around did he stare down the pitch black entrance of the Dragon Temple. In that moment he felt a rush of familiarity come to him and in that moment he walked forward followed by his three students.

He never saw the smirks on Omitsu or Ayame's face, Omitsu glanced toward Ayame and spoke, ''When do you think Ryu-sochi will learn those three girls more then just like him Ayame-chan?'' she said to where the woman just giggled with a gentle expression while Hayate just snorted.

''Please, like that dense bastard will learn of how they feel...'' he said knowing his friend/rival was truly the most dense person when it came to women. He shrunk though under his mother's glare even while she was still smiling.

God's she was scary...

''In time he will learn...that much I know...'' jou said to where Shiden nodded in agreement with his old friend.

''That he will...that he will...''

**Dragon Temple-Main Chamber**

The group upon entering the temple took the brisk walk toward the main chamber led by Ryu knowing it completely from the knowledge of his father. They ventured forth through the twisting tunnels and mazes and through each step Ryu had that feeling of something pulling him closer and whatever it was seemed to be calling out to him in gusts of wind or soft whispers in the wind.

So to come into the main chamber did the group of four saw all the ancient pictures of dragons Jou had told them about. Only this time when Ryu's eyes landed on the altar did he feel the pull become all the more stronger especially when the dragon designs started to glow.

_**''So we meet once more...young Hayabusa...''**_spoke a voice that sounded oh so familiar to Ryu yet couldn't figure out who or what is was yet it just made him on a instinctual level just know who it was. He glanced at all the designs before looking at the altar and seeing it glow did he truly see who it was.

''_Bahamut_...'' he uttered to where the girls looked at him and at the altar to see what he was seeing. It glowing gold and white just as Jou described and to their fascination did it slowly started to form into a dragon's head just as they heard from Jou. Yet through it all ryu kept his gaze on the dragon keeping his stare with the dragon's own golden pupils, he brushed off the power and authority the dragon gave off and kept his firm stare with the dragons own.

_**''You've grown...from the little newborn I remember you to be...yes..you've grown stronger just as I had knew you would more so then I thought you would actually. Nevertheless I see you've brought three others with you...I would presume there your mates?'' **_he said gazing at the three women with a grin and his words soon settled into the four thus making three kunoichi gain a full body blush from the implication of the deities words.

Ryu though thanking he wore a face mask to cover the pink hue did he speak, ''They are my student's Bahamut, now I presume you know why I've come here...'' the dragon seeing Ryu was in no mood for games became serious as well. It floated down to keep a level stare with Ryu and in that moment did Bahamut speak.

_**''Yes, I know why you've come after all we are one and the same and are therefore spiritually linked to one another even after I separated from your body when you were a newborn some of my power stayed with you to keep us linked. Now I think its time you learned of who and exactly what you are...be ready Ryu...''**_ with that said Bahamut closed its eyes and in that moment did he snap them open and catching Ryu off guard did Bahamut instantly charge at Ryu and in that moment did bahamut go right _into_ Ryu's body.

''Guh!'' was the sound of a painful grunt from Ryu who upon having Bahamut charge into him, he could only close his eyes when he suddenly found a sudden influx of memories flash before his mind, voices he's never heard before yet sounded so familiar to him.

''Ryu-kun!'' was the girls worried shouts yet all he could do was bear the pain as he focused on what he was seeing within his mind as Bahamut's voice rang out through the chamber and his mind.

_**''Ryu...I've became one with you...what you are seeing is the memories of your birth...watch...see and listen...this is the answers you've sought...''**_ was the Dragon God's words to where the three worried students of Ryu went to his side immediately that is until they too had their mental minds sucked into Ryu's mind.

**Ryu's Mindscape**

Deep within the mindscape of Ryu Hayabusa you could find it shifting from a battlefield of multiple dead bodies and rotten carcases to a damp dimly lit sewer. In the center of this all was Ryu on his knee's as memories of his birth ran through his mind. He could see it all, his birth, the events...

Everything...

That's when the girls appeared at his side and once they were awake and seeing Ryu before them still in pain did they forget where they were and ran to his side. Kasumi at his side looked at his face only to see to her worry his eyes clenched tight.

''Ryu-kun...please say something!'' her desperate plea was unheard though by the masked Ninja yet it as not unheard by another. For soon Bahamut's voice soon started to ring out through the shifting area around them.

_**''It is impossible to get him to hear you...he is seeing the memories of his birth, the events that took place which brought him to your dimension...I shall show you three as well what Ryu is seeing...''**_ and in a flash did Kasumi, Momiji and Ayane truly see what Ryu was seeing for the area suddenly shifted into a deep rock chamber of sorts. In the middle of this chamber was four people could be seen with one of them being a woman laying on a stone tablet. The sounds of her screams echoed within the chamber as one other man had his hand on her bulging stomach with strange markings of what looked to be some sort of seal.

The girls could only watch in curiosity at what they were seeing, it was undoubtedly that the woman was in labor but seemed to be in so much more pain then ever thought possible. That is until Ryu's pain stopped and he slowly stood up and walked forth gaining the attention of the girls to where they silently followed in behind him.

_'Ahhhh! It HUUUUURRRRRTTTTSSSS!''_ her scream could be clearly heard by them all yet Ryu didn't stop his walk toward the woman which they had noticed along with the fact Ryu's eyes were solely on her form and the bulging of her stomach. As they walked up to his side did they get a clearer picture of the woman on the stone tablet.

She was for the better word _beautiful_ simply _**divine**_ despite the state she was in, her appearance was of a woman with milky porcelain skin with a body that would make a Goddess turn green with envy yet to their eyes was also built for a Kunoichi of high standing. Violet eyes that seemed to twinkle and glimmer with an inner glow like that of the rarest gem, her face round like that of a tomato yet gave her the more unique exotic beauty. The last thing was her long straight maroon hair that was that at the moment was sprawled out over the tablet.

Sweat poured from her face as did tear's to where Ryu walked up to her and tried to wipe away her tears only to have his hand go through her face making him pull back. He gazed at his hand and then at the woman before him that is until Ayane's voice cut into his musing's.

''Ryu-kun...who...is this woman...'' her voice drawled out for she too was entranced at the scene before her, Ryu filing the memories he's gained answered her as his eyes stayed on the womans form.

''This...woman Ayane-chan...is...the one who gave birth to me...my birth mother...Uzumaki...Kushina...'' he said gazing at the woman who at the moment was in such pain he couldn't begin to fathom. He did notice the girls surprised expressions though at what he said and for them to be gazing at the biological mother of their Sensei, _their_ Ryu was something that shocked them yet they could only gaze at the woman in utter fascination.

''She's beautiful Ryu-kun...'' Momiji uttered as she gazed at the woman called Kushina who in the eyes of the three girls had a unworldly beauty like none other. Ryu just gave a subtle nod before Kasumi cast her gaze toward the spiky haired man who Kushina was screaming at in confusion.

''And who is this man...?'' she said to where Ryu saw who she was referring to only when he saw who kasumi was talking about did the girls see something that truly _truly_ scared them. For Ryu's eyes seemed to darken over with something akin to a cold ruthless _anger_. They could only glance to see his draconic eyes seemed to darken and narrow on the blond man.

''He...Momiji-chan...is...Namikaze Minato...my biological _father_...'' he said saying the word _'father'_ with such venom it made them flinch from never seeing him say such a name with such anger. They could only think on what this man did to anger Ryu to the point he was in.

Soon though Kushina's screams started to quiet down and it replaced with the sound of a newborns cries thus making the girls snap their head at attention as did Ryu knowing what he would see yet needed to see again. So once they saw the newborn or in this case newborn _children_ did the girls gasp.

''Ryu-kun...that's...that's you...isn't...?'' Ayane said to where he answered her question with a nod yet his eyes were firmly on the other child. That being a little baby girl with tuffs of maroon hair, his eyes seemed to soften upon the newborn girl to where he walked up to Kushina who was also looking at the newborn.

The girls were gazing at the newborn baby boy in surprise to hear this child was in reality _ryu_ was just shocking for he was just so _small_, it being the first time seeing a newborn baby up close made them see the difference. The appearance of the child got them thought for he had a full head of spiky gold hair with six adorable whisker marks on both cheeks. His azure orbs were just beautiful to the girls for they were like a liquid sapphire that held within the deepest ocean blue with a full amount of childlike innocence and curiosity.

Kasumi couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her as she gazed at the revealed newborn of Ryu for he was just so adorable as a baby as were all other newborn but he was just something else. Completely different to how he was now yet she could only gaze at the child in wonder only to smile when somehow the child's eyes cast over to her for only a brief second before closing again.

''Ryu-kun...you were so cute as a baby...'' she said as both Momiji and Ayane nodded with her yet not hearing a response did they look up at him only to see he was gazing at the second child and upon realizing it did Ayane let in a sharp intake of breath.

''Oh...my...Ryu-kun...this...is your sister...isn't?'' she asked to where Ryu gave a small nod even as he gazed at the little crying girl and to himself before looking back at Kushina. He forever memorized the mental image of Kushina looking at both him and his little sister with such a loving motherly manner that only a mother could give.

_''My two little angels...Naruto-chan...Naruki-chan...my two little babies...''_ was Kushina's labored yet loved filled words that which named both children. The group could only gaze at Kushina in slight awe that is until...

_''Biwako-sama! Taji!''_ Minato shouted for the two fallen on the ground necks snapped resulting in a broken neck. Hearing this the girls snapped at attention only for Ryu himself to give a glare so _menacing_ one would think you were staring into the eyes of the Fallen Angel himself. For who they were seeing was a cloaked stranger with a orange black streaked mask appear.

The group watched on through the events of the man stealing Naruto/Ryu and Naruki from the two and threatened their lifes in exchange for Kushina. Leading on to Minato saving the two from explosive tags and Kushina to tired and exhausted taken away by the cloaked stranger. They all watched the events unfold of the cloaked stranger pulling out what appeared to be a giant demonic Kitsune with nine-tails called the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Kushina's seal. Everything up to the point of her being saved by Minato to the battle with the giant demon of monstrosity of power and malice that only a being of Vazda's nature could give off. The fighting between the demon and people that looked so similar to ninja yet not all the same.

They watched on in morbid fascination for the girls yet for Ryu it was seeing it all over again made his eyes narrow further and further knowing what would happen. And it did for seeing the Namikaze not able to defeat the giant demon Minato had shockingly proposed to actually _seal_ the demon.

Into what...was the question...

Which was soon answered...

_''Minato...are you serious...are you fucking serious! Your actually asking to seal the Kyuubi into one of our children? Have you gone completely insane!''_ Kushina yelled her words cold and wrathful at the man's words at what he was asking of her. It was completely stupid to think she'd let him go forth with what he was planning.

_''But Kushina, don't you remember the prophecy foretold by Jiraiya of the Savior of the Elemental Nations? I think our eldest child Naruto is the one! If you just let me seal the Kyuubi-''_ he was cut off when Kushina literally spat in his face with a wrathful expression adorning her face did she speak.

_''I won't let you...Minato...I would rather drag the Kyuubi with me to death and you damn well know I can. Fuck the prophecy I won't let you turn my child into a Jinchurriki I won't! I know what will happen if you do and I refuse to let him become a weapon! I won't allow it!''_ her words making Minato frown only for his last student Kakashi to appear behind the exhausted Kushina and in a flash knocked the woman out with a jab to her neck.

This action only angered the girls now knowing why Ryu mentioned Minato's name with such anger, to sacrifice your own child over some damned prophecy was one thing but to choose a village over your own _family?_

Yes they could all see the difficult choice to be made and seeing as he is a leader of said village the village's responsibility and well being is placed upon him. Yet if there was one thing they all knew was that family came first before anything else.

They could only watch as the inu-masked teenager took the unconscious Kushina and the wailing Naruki who of having felt her older brother taken from her and her mother. With them gone Minato started the sealing before the binded Kyuubi with the wailing Naruto placed on an altar of sorts for the sealing. And Minato performing a set of handseals before speaking.

_''I am sorry Naruto...but...for the future of the Elemental Nations...and the safety of the Village...you are to be placed with such a burden...I am sorry...truly sorry...''_ and with that said did Minato speak the jutsu he performed summoning something that looked to be out of a child's worst nightmare.

''What...in the world...is that?'' Momiji uttered as she stared upon the spectral form of the demonic looking entity. Ryu though kept his gaze on the deity that displayed nothing. The voice of Bahamut though rang out as the events played out.

_**'That young Shrine Maiden is one of the deities I had angered on this night...that is the deity of Death called the Shinigami. Watch for this Ryu is how I came to be...and in result you were as well...'**_ and watch they did upon the deity of death sealing the struggling Kyuubi into the newborn baby called Naruto and Minato due to using the jutsu dieing as a result.

Now what happened next shocked the Shinigami for soon naruto's baby form glowed crimson red flaring up till it shifted into a more golden aura with a streaks of white. Not only this but soon the whisker marks upon naruto's face started to fade till they were completely gone and coming out of the child's stomach was Bahamut's spectral head only his gaze glaring back at the surprised deity.

_''I won't let you take this child Shinigami...I won't let him become your deities little plaything this I swear on my dragon pride. He is my **Heir** and I will protect him from you even I must go against you all to do so...''_ his words protective and cold as ice toward the deity of death. Said deity could only stare in shock at the revealed dragon.

_**''It can't be...Rikudo sealed you...how can you be alive...Juubi?''**_ its words questioning yet held the hint of _fear_ within its tone. Bahamut just glared further baring its fangs at the spectral deity as the area around them shifted so no one can see them nor hear them.

_''You didn't think I had a back up plan? The rikudo was a very power opponent I will say that but due to him having that accursed Rinnegan was he only able to beat me because that was Kami's gift to him without he would have been a nothing but a bloody smear on the ground. The day he **'sealed'** me I had cast out my spirit from both my body and most of my power just enough to keep my spiritual body alive. Till then I have waited for my heir to be born and he has on this day. I have purged the Kyuubi from within this child's body when it's chakra awakened my blood within him and thus I have taken the kyuubi's power and back into myself. Now...I will be taking my leave with the child...to a place that is beyond the reach of you deities...**my** realm...Goodbye...Shinigami...we will most assuredly meet again...''_ and without waiting for a response Bahamut reentered naruto's body and in a flash of light blinding even the Shinigami did Naruto/Ryu vanish off the face of the Elemental Nations and from the watchful eyes of the deities.

Shinigami seeing this let loose a growl, _**''Damn you bahamut...damn you to hell...''**_ seeing its work done did the deity vanish and report to the others of the results of whats happened.

The group seeing this all was slack jawed, wide eyed or just plain gaping or Ryu's case same as before only now he was staring at what seemed like nothing. That is until Bahamut's head appeared where Ryu was staring at and his words breaking the girls from their stupor.

_**''And the rest you know...''**_ he said to where Ryu gave a small subtle nod as did the girls there questions ultimately answered. It explained how Ryu was different from everyone seeing as he was born with not only the genes of a God but the body of a Supreme Deity. Ryu looked upon the destruction of the land of his old realm...his birth dimension filing through the facts and things he's seen, the memories of Kushina, Naruki...

The plan of the deities...the prophecy...the sealing...

Bahamut seeing his other halves growing ire floated toward him and spoke his voice resonating within his mindscape as the area soon shifted back to the damp sewer that was once Ryu's mindscape.

_**''Ryu...from what you've seen...what is your decision, what do you wish to do now that you know the truth of your birth, the name given to you when your brought into existence. What is your choice on the matter?''**_ the Ryujin's voice stoic and void of any and all emotion as to not display what he was thinking. Ryu in this case glanced hard at the ground before looking toward his students and friends only to see the _acceptance_ in their eyes.

With that Ryu decided and looked up to Bahamut, ''I've decided...to go back to this dimension...to go and see for myself what this dimension is like...the realm of my birth I must see it for myself. Meet my..._sister_ and Kushina...even though their not my true family...she gave birth to me...and probably thinks I'm dead...Bahamut I've decided to go'' he said only for the girls behind him to walk to his side Momiji and Kasumi clasping his hands as Ayane surprisingly wrapped her arms around his waist with her head leaning against his chest. It was Ayane herself that looked up at Ryu and spoke in a defiant tone that which surprised the masked shinobi.

''Don't you mean _we_? Your still our sensei and where you go we go and we'll be damned we have to watch you go down another path alone again. You have _us_ with you this time so don't you dare think your alone in this Ryu-kun.'' her words firm yet held an affectionate tone within. Kasumi and Momiji just nodded with her words showing they too were ready and willing to come with him.

Ryu seeing they were truly determined to go with him just closed his eyes and sighed before speaking, ''You girls...are something...'' he uttered to where they smiled almost cheekily that is until he stared up at the grinning Bahamut amusement shining clear in its golden eyes. It irked Ryu a bit yet didn't dwell on it and just spoke.

''Bahamut...I meant _we_ are willing to go this world...'' he stated to where the Ryujin chuckled hoarsely making the mindscape shutter and tremble. That is until Bahamut floated toward Ryu with his golden orbs staring back into Ryu's draconic slitted ones.

_**''Very well but know this ryu...for you to be able to go back especially if those girls are coming along then it is time we become one. Too long have we been separated and now it is time we merge. You've come of age and power with the mentality to handle our fusion, and I wasn't kidding for when I said you were my heir I truly meant what I said for you Ryu are my heir. My Legacy, the Legacy of the Dragon Lineage flows through you more then anyone can possibly imagine. For you see every battle you've been through every victory has not only made you stronger and faster but the link you share with the dragons or more specifically myself has become all the more strong. Each fiend you killed however has also passed onto you, their power was absorbed into you when you absorbed their essence. Thus resulting with your right arm cursed by Vazdah you couldn't fight it off like the first time well not completely. That is why when we fuse all the power you've gained ninja and fiend alike will be purged and fused along with mine and in that moment we'll become one. This will give us the ability to transport to your old dimension seeing as this chamber still holds the dimensional signature of your old realm. Now...are you ready?''**_ he questioned the contemplating Ryu that is until Momiji spoke.

''Wait! If he does this what will happen to him?'' she said worried of what would happen to the ryu they've known for so long. Worried he will lose his memories or even himself in the merge and lose the ryu they've known and have come to know on a much deeper level be taken from them. Bahamut sensing the worry from her and the other two did he shake his head in response.

_**''Nothing bad young one, like I said Ryu and I are of the same side so in one way I am Ryu just as he is me. I'm what you would call the Dragon essence that flows through him yet most of it was taken away from him when he was a newborn. So when we merge he'll be the same ryu you all know but he will change. For example, he will no longer be mortal but in both mind and body a Ryujin Hanyou.''**_ his words making the girls eyes widen at the prospect of Ryu becoming such a being.

That is until Ryu himself spoke up after contemplating on bahamut's words, ''I can see this being the only way besides I always have felt something was missing from me yet I never knew exactly what that was. But now that I know it was you and seeing the chance of us becoming one is something I would humbly accept for it's been my clan's duty to uphold the Dragon Lineage legacy and to be given the choice of being a true link to the Dragon lineage and Dragon race itself would be the greatest of honor any of the Hayabusa Clan could ever hope for, but I must ask you what changes will appear in me when we merge?'' he said with a questioning look to where Ryu just snorted smoke shooting out of his nostril's.

_**''Well glad to see your accepting the idea but I will explain, the changes you shall receive are as followed: Your physical capabilities which in their own right are beyond that of any human or fiend for that matter will shoot up to a level that far surpasses what you have now. Meaning your strength, speed, reflexes, your senses will all sky rocket. Your reflexes will be so high seeing as you being a ninja that's honed them for so long will be completely unmatched by any and all beings. Your senses will be improved to the point your eyesight and sense of smell will improve dramaticly far better then they once were. Sense of hearing will enable you to hear any and all sound even its just a whisper. Your appearance will change as well seeing you don't have your full appearance just a small ounce of it, plus seeing even before this you were already becoming a dragon with all the power you've gained has made you no longer a mortal. Also your control with your mortal techniques called Ninpo will become even stronger then they are now as well as your control with the elements.''**_ he said yet hearing this Ryu spoke up slight confusion with Bahamut's explanation with the word elements.

''Control of the Elements?'' he said with a raised eyebrow as confused expressions settled on the girls face's upon hearing this. To control the elements was something completely unheard except learning to shape the elements through Ninpo. Bahamut seeing their confusion just chuckled,

_**''Yes control Elements, as in you can actually bend and mold the elements to your will, your ninpo techniques are the catalyst in which allows you to use the elements. When I said you will be able to control the elements I truly meant you will be able to mold the elements you have an affinity towards. For example, Ryu your elements are Katon, Hyōton, **__**Fūton, Raiton, and Gravity. All will be explained through my own memories of what the elements details.''**_ he said answering Ryu's question to where he got a understanding nod from said ninja.

''I see...'' and with that Bahamut floated down and continued his explanation.

_**''Good, now onto what I was saying before not only will you be able to control the elements far better then you could through Ninpo but you will also be able to transform or for the better word Transcend to your draconic form. Due note however that form ups your more primitive instincts like bloodlust, dominance, and lust''**_ he said the last with a grin that which was aimed toward Ryu and the girls. To where their eyes widened before the three girls cheeks lit ablaze at a animalistic Ryu.

Oh Gods...

_**''Also that each time you go into this form I will tell you the process of your dragon blood will speed up resulting in you becoming more and more of a dragon. This is unstoppable seeing you were gonna become a dragon either way with or without me. But on the upside you can mark your mate or mates if you so choose to and turn them into dragons as well. Seeing as your going to become an immortal so too shall your mates and those of your children.''**_ he said to where Ryu idly noted this particular information and filed it for later on. Though he didn't see the blushes on the girls faces become darker or them eyeing him with a bit of _longing_ in their eyes.

Bahamut did see this though and had to hold back a feral grin as he gazed at the three females for only a brief second. _'Those three love him that much I can tell...but seeing their reactions at what I just said...hehehe...Ryu your so dense well I'll change that with our merge...'_

Shaking his thoughts did he speak once more, **_''This is all that will happen to you Ryu once we merge...everything that's been said will happen and that will be all...know that you will carry my title seeing as I no longer am alive but just a spirit with enough power for only this. So...are you ready?''_** he said to where the ninja gazed up at Bahamut and with not an ounce of hesitation spoke.

''I am...'' and with that Bahamut grinned before the group was blinded in a flash of light which soon made them close their eyes. Soon they were all thrust out of Ryu's Mindscape not knowing the change that was about to happen.

**Real World-Dragon Temple-Main Chamber**

Within the chamber we could find the group in the same position as before only now Ryu's body was glowing with an aura of gold and white. His body was glowing and blazing like an inferno yet the aura did not harm the girls with them near his body. That is until Kasumi's eyes started to twitch till they creaked open, letting out a small groan did she let the events of what just transpired rush through her mind.

_'Man I feel like I was put through one of Ryu-kun's full week training...ugh...'_ was all the beautiful Kunoichi could think up that is until she heard the sound of both Ayane and Momiji waking up as well. Thus she checked up on them seeing them in the same state as she was. She did smile thinking back to the events that just played through, to think their Ryu was in reality a mortal turning Dragon was one thing but seeing his birth was a whole other thing altogether. It made her feel as though she and her sister's Ayane and surrogate sister Momiji knew Ryu on a much deeper level then anyone would possibly know.

That is until they glanced toward ryu only to gasp upon seeing his form now flaring up with the same golden white streaked aura that bahamut gave off only now streaks of black and crimson could be seen within the aura and not only this but it became bigger and more chaotic with each passing second.

Momiji tried to get close only not to be burned but instead pushed back by the aura engulfing their friend. Anything they tried it pushed back or deflected as if it were alive itself, they could only stand helpless as their friend, sensei and love interest be engulfed in whatever this aura was. That is until the figure of Ryu slowly stood up without a sound his body pure white showing not a single sign of him the aura slowly condensing around Ryu's body till it slowly _morphed_ into a multi-colored humanoid oval.

''Is...this...the merge...'' Ayane said as she gazed upon the spectacle happening before their very eyes, Ayane watched the man she had worked with, trained with, fought alongside and fallen in _love_ with change before her very eyes. She glanced to see both Momiji and Kasumi already realizing just like she had that this was the merge Bahamut was talking about. She frowned in worry as she gazed at the sphere Ryu was inside of.

_'All we can do...is wait and hope Ryu-kun is okay...'_ she thought as she like Momiji and Kasumi gazed worryingly at the sphere where Ryu was. Worried for the man they had come to love for so long and come to understand far more then anyone else.

**Ryu's Mindscape**

For Ryu who was still within his mindscape was now seen standing amidst his changing mind from the damp sewer it was once was and from the bloody battlefield to a more serene forest with a peaceful atmosphere. The other half of Ryu merging back with him now balancing his mind to a more serene area to calm his spirit from those he had killed.

He stood amidst it all eyes closed as he ran through the memories of Bahamut.

_'Bahamut...Ryujin...The Ryujin no Juubi...Bijuu...Rikudo Sennin...Elemental Nations...Chakra...Jutsu...Kekkei Genkai...Hidden Shinobi Villages...Dragon race...Summons Realm...Uchiha Clan...Senju Clan...Uzumaki Clan...Hyuuga Clan...Kazekage...Mizukage...Tsuchikage...Raikage...Hokage...deities...'_

Snapping open his eyes showing pure white orbs did he Ryu speak, _''I know now...everything...my birth realm...is truly the deities play thing...that stops here and now...''_ he said in a calm collected tone that showed not a single hint of another emotion yet the unspeakable _power_ that dwarfed that of any other. The power in Ryu's voice alone would have sent Vazdah himself scurrying back into Hell with his tail between his legs as the untold _wisdom_ as well resonated within him. Wisdom beyond all comprehension, knowledge that only a Supreme deity could ever begin to match.

It was to be expected for the now Most Powerful Ninja...had just merged with his other half...a Supreme Deity that's been alive for eons...

The fusion of both, Ryu Hayabusa...formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, legacy of the Dragon Lineage and Heir of the Hayabusa Clan...has finally merged with the_ Ryujin no Juubi _or better known as _**Bahamut**, Kinshiro Ryujin of Life and Creation. _

**Outside Ryu's Mindscape**

Suddenly and without warning the oval that held Ryu suddenly condensed shocking the girls who had seen it do so. But before they could speak the sphere suddenly condensed to shape a humanoid form of Ryu himself only he was glowing white all around as if he was bathed in light itself. But that soon stopped when suddenly...

_'Crack'_

The sound of shattering glass sounded as the white form of Ryu started crack all over from his feet to his head and through those cracks did that same aura of gold and white come out only now streaks of bloody crimson and the pitchest of black be mixed within.

''W-whats happening?'' utter kasumi as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes, she got silence as a answer for none of them knew what was happening. What had happened within that sphere to turn Ryu into this white _'statue'_ and worse off it was cracking!

It was starting to scare them...

But soon enough the cracks started to connect with one another and one by one to the surprise of the girls did pieces of the statue start to fall revealing Ryu's body in view. Chipping away like dried up paint did the girls watch on as the statue of Ryu chipped away revealing Ryu's form so it was to their surprise did they see the changes on Ryu's body.

''Oh...my...'' was all kasumi could utter for she, Momiji and Ayane's gaze wandered over the changed body of Ryu's not much of a difference beside the fact his muscles were completely visible. They were for the better word defined for through his leather suit where a 6-pack was now stood a rock hard 8-pack. His arms lean with muscle as before only more defined then ever before. The body change was not only for as the girls looked upon Ryu's body did they glance up to see his head now cracking only instead of chipping away.

_**Shatter!**_

It all fell away at once revealing something that made the girls eyes widen dramatically to the point their eyes would have rolled out of their eye sockets. Not only that but their faces erupted into a nice shade of crimson that would make an apple turn green with envy. For what they was seeing was Ryu's face and head, the hood, head crest, and face mask falling to the floor from the sudden change.

And what a change it was...

For Ryu's face how they remembered to ever see was now both masculine and free of any and all baby fat leaving behind a chiseled battle hardened face. Unmarred by all abnormalities giving him quite the handsome facial appearance. But then that wasn't all for when they looked upon his hair did they just gape. The hair they once remembered to be a dark brown long in its usual pony tail was it now _spiky_ unusually so yet not so much. For it was both spiky yet tame with the back of his hair passing his shoulder's with the same length as his hair before only now with a spiky pony tail, two bangs framing the sides of his face giving him the more exotic appearance. The color was the same as before with a dark brown only now streaks of gold with tints of black mixed in.

Yet this all didn't compare with Ryu's eyes for when they slowly creaked open did they see his once draconic green with the same golden hue only now more mixed giving it a more unique glow but added with his pupils now being _slits_ that both gave off a _primal_ feel holding within the calm and controlled yet the pure primal urge coming out of those eyes made the three girls just shiver.

Not out of fear but of _something_ else...

_'Ryu-kun...he doesn't look all that different...but somehow...he's changed...not from his hair or eyes...but something from him...speaks of an intellect that far surpasses his age. Not just in body but his eyes give off that wisdom of someone that's seen it all...'_ was Ayane's thoughts on the matter as she gazed at the slightly changed Ryu. She like Momiji and Kasumi could feel the difference form Ryu from just the aura he gave off now.

It was the same calm, collected one as before yet now gave off an unimaginable source of power that none could ever begin to match or even hope to stand up to. Yet to them it was both warm, _comforting_ even that which made them feel as if they were protected in his arms and in someway know they'll be just fine.

That is until Ryu slowly gazed toward them and surprisingly gave them a small smile, ''Girls...don't worry...it's still me...its me...Ryu...'' he said showing he was the Ryu they knew. It was but a few words but knowing it was _him_ made them feel the greatest of relief knowing their Ryu was still here. They slowly walked up to him even as he picked up his head crest that had fallen off during the change.

They watched as he looked upon his changes before placing his face mask up once more and pulling up his hood after fixing his hair into a longer ponytail before he pulled up his hood shadowing his appearance once more to the hidden disappointment of the three. Upon placing the head crest back on did he glance their way.

''Okay girls...I know you have many questions...and I will answer them...but right now...from what I've learned...we have little time...from the memories of Bahamut I can see how much the realm I was born in was like and its even more bloody then the one we're in now. I shall show you all the memories of what I've seen soon but right now...we must go...'' he said urgently to where they gave him a smile and spoke in unison.

''Hai Ryu-sensei/kun!'' they said happy to know their friend and sensei was still his usual self despite whatever he has seen and gone through in just the short hour. They soon followed him as he grasped his scythe and hefted it over his shoulder and watched him raise up his other hand and with speed they couldn't keep up with did weird drawing in the air.

Only for these drawings come alive in the form of a Ancient Circle, this being a passed off ability of bahamut before he slammed his palm into the self-made fuinjutsu.

_**''Ninpo:**__**Jikan/kūkan: Jigen Hoteru **__(Time/Space: Dimensional Travel)__**!''**_ and to the awe of the three Kunoichi once Ryu finished did a rip open before them in air before it widened to show a swirling black vortex. It widened to make a circle shaped portal, within swirled a mass of black filled with untold mystery that none would ever know. Upon it being formed however did Ryu slowly walk towards it and seeing him do so without a shred of fear they too steeled themselves and followed him into the swirling portal not knowing where they will end up.

If only they knew...

In that moment as the group walked through the portal without looking back did they forever change their lifes. For Ryu, to find out what his origin was to this land, and on a mission to both find two very important people and finish what bahamut started.

For the girls to follow him through was to sate their rapidly growing curiosity and to be by Ryu's side always and forever. The man they had come to respect and know since childhood,protected them and trained them to become even stronger then they ever were before. The man they have come to understand far deeper then anyone ever will and most importantly.

They were following the man they _loved_ without a doubt, they would follow him till the ends of the time itself just to be by his side forever more...

Watch out Elemental Nations...for you are about to see what true Ninja are capable of...

**End**

* * *

**Well there ya go everyone end of the prologue, harder then I thought it would be but here's my fist ever Naruto x Ninja Gaiden Crossover and to those that are hardcore veteran fan's of the series I apologize if the characters are a bit OC I'm still new to this series. For example, Ryu who by now if you haven't figured it out by now is Naruto well used to be was less cold well that is because he's grown attached to the three girls.**

**Before I go on Ryu's hair is Broly's hairstyle before he goes super saiyan and the Naginata is on my homepage in a link.**

**Anyway, yes you can all expect major pawning of any and all shinobi of the Elemental nations for in my personal opinion ninja in the anime NARUTO just plain SUCK compared to those of Ninja Gaiden I mean really. Not to say I'm bashing but really a Ninja is a warrior of the shadows...in Naruto...there is no such thing as Ninja...they flaunt the title shinobi yet there more like a ripped off version of DBZ.**

**Besides that, some of you have been asking about my other stories and when they will be updated and I will be honest with you. I took a break that I'm still in from both writer's block, and this sick obligation to WRITE stories for you guys. I used to enjoy writing but now it feels like an obligation a fucking JOB. That is why I am still on this break to clear things up and such.**

**But I will try and update when I get back up and running...**

**Also for a recent reviewer for Anbu Commander yes I know my grammar suck's terribly everyone should know this by now. It's on the level of a 2nd grader _ But you know I will probably never have it fixed because I just suck at grammar always have and always will there is no changing that fact.**

**Anyway I'm done with my long ass Authors Note and so I'll leave you guys here while I work on this and other story updates...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is out!**


	2. Battle's, Death's and Reunion

**Okay guys here's the next update of Dragon Shinobi, you see I already had next chapter planned out so might as well get it started.**

**Also I got a review from someone that must be confused with the current Naruto/Ryu, well let me explain to clear up all confusion. Naruto and Ryu are the same person Naruto is Ryu and Ryu is Naruto there the same person. Now while Ryu is cold, detached unlike the Naruto we know that's because THIS IS NOT CANON so that means No canon Naruto will be in Ryu.**

**But I will say Ryu will now have a small fun side to him to ease things up a bit...**

**As for the Harem I have been asked to bring in both Hinata and Shion and honestly I can't and won't for one reason. Hinata is used WAY to much, seriously fics of her and Naruto cover up maybe 98% of Naruto fan fics so I think that's enough.**

**And Shion...depends...  
**

**Also the time age and difference must be accounted for as to ease up all confusion so here's the ages and why they are so:**

**Ryu (Naruto): 22 (Time elapse with the realm he was sent to and thus aged faster)**

**Momiji:18(Because I wanted it that way)**

**Ayane: 18 (Same as Momiji)**

**Kasumi: 19 (I THINK that's her age not sure)**

**Naruki: 18 (Shippuden Arc in this the generation is 2 years older)**

**Kushina: 28 (Due to Kyuubi's youkai affecting her Uzumaki Genes she had stopped aging physically)**

**Also I would like to send my regards and gratitude towards the one that took his time to Beta for me to thank you my friend, **_Kiroi Senko No Minato__**!**_

**So here you go everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto: The Dragon Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: Battle's, Death's and Reunion**

Nii Yugito had seen many things in her time as a Kunoichi, being a Chunin ranked Kunoichi of Kumogakure and Jinchuuriki of the **Nibi no Nekomata** has granted her to see things that go beyond the realm of reality. She'd seen things that would make veteran elite jounin hurl or breakdown in tear's and cry for their mother's. Things that would make the most evil sadistic of humans quiver in terror and make Orochimaru himself grin in pride at. Yet what she was seeing now made all that's she has known and ever come to know be destroyed before her very eyes.

It was just any normal day for her, S-ranked mission with her team and sensei Killer Bee to stop a rebellion within Kaminari no Kuni by the damiyo's own order and signature seal of approval. They came back to report a mission success as always and with that the team went their separate ways. Usually she goes with her younger sister Nii Samui to the local sushi bar or hot spring or train with her sensei and uncle figure Killer Bee.

But she had decided today she just wanted to go get some shut eye but as if Kami was cursing her she was attacked mid-way to her own home. Not by the usual civilians but by two red cloud cloaked men. She knew who they were after all seeing they were apart of the infamous organization called the **Akatsuki** who was being reported to have been capturing Jinchurriki and stealing their bijuu.

For what reasons were unknown at this time...

Yet she being attacked with no one to see it she led them away as to not endanger anyone and thus led the battle into the sewers and waterway's of Kumogakure. And what a fight it's been for not only was she fighting a money-addicted dark skinned man named Kakuzu but also a psychopath with a need to hurt himself and scream the name 'Jashin-sama!' named Hidan. Or better known as the **Zonbi Konbi **_(Zombie Combo)_.

And they were such a pain in the ass for like their namesake they just wouldn't be damned to die no matter what she threw at the them no matter what it was they kept coming. Kakuzu dodging most of her attacks and Hidan just taking the full brunt yet not burning to ash from her attacks. Even going full bijuu mode had done absolutely nothing to them and that scared her more then anything for if a bijuu's power couldn't kill these two.

Then what could?

But she never gave up for that's one thing she never did was to give in even in the face of a superior opponent, she's always had it drilled into her to never give even in the face of adversity. Added with the fact that she never quits and has a hormonial raging bijuu in her mind helped with that little fact. Sometimes she wished she have that raging personality of her best friend from Konoha if she had that kind of personality then she'd be much stronger then she was now.

Then again that girl was far too cold to have her personality, but losing your older brother at birth by the mistake of your own father would do that to you. More so the village that praised the father and damned the sacrificed son for being a competent sacrifice for their safety. That would make anyone detached as she was.

Either way though right now she could only find herself after fighting her losing battle against her two attackers slammed into a wall bleeding all over with the area around her destroyed by both jutsu and demonic chakra. Yet the two Akatsuki looked completely unscathed. If albeit their clothing was slightly burned if anything and it irked her to see none of her attacks had injured them.

But as the psychopath Hidan was about to knock her out did she and the other two see something that which shocked them all. That being appearing behind them on the other side of the waterway was what appeared to be a tear in the air which crackled with lightning as the rupture seemed to open and become bigger in both width and height. Till it slowly became a portal of swirling mass that showing the void of nothingness within.

And that is where we start at now...

''Hey Kakuzu, what the fuck is that?'' spoke an annoyed yet slightly confused Hidan who asked his annoying ass partner with a money addiction the size of Hi no Kuni. For Kakuzu, he just kept staring at the strange portal with a calculating eye, he brushed off their target for now seeing as she was incapable of moving due to extreme chakra exhaustion and severe injuries. He kept his eyes solely on the swirling mass for he unlike his partner could sense a abnormal energy signature within.

He did narrow his eyes upon seeing figures being seen from within the portal coming out thus he spoke, ''Hidan! Be careful whatever is coming out there is strong...very strong...'' he said for he could sense even if held back the sheer _power_ coming from within and it honestly made him uncertain if he and Hidan shouldn't just high-tail it out of their now.

Hidan being his overconfident self just grinned before hefting his three-bladed scythe over his shoulder, a smug grin crossing his face. ''Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu, if its anything worth killing they'll be a worthy sacrifice for Jashin-sama!'' his words dripping with both insanity and bloodlust. Kakuzu only shook his head at his partner's stupidity and only gazed at the portal waiting to see what was coming out.

For Yugito though who was barely able to see through her half-lidded eyes she was seeing what they were seeing a strange portal appearing out of no where. She, due to her enhanced senses, could see the figures from within the portal even if her vision was blurry she was still able to see that much.

_**'Kitten, be careful...there's something about this energy that seems...familiar...be very careful...' **_now this made Yugito become extremely curious for Nibi's voice unlike it's normal flirtatious one was filled with the utmost of seriousness a bijuu could give with the slight amount of fear as well. Yet she knew from personal experience to listen to Nibi when she ever spoke like this and promptly kept her mouth shut.

So she watched as did both Hidan and Kakuzu as whatever that was coming out was became clearer to see as it was more then just one person. But what soon stepped out of said portal was something that made everyone just gape and yes even Hidan gaped and that's saying something. For what they just saw walk straight out of said portal was a group of four people dressed in clothing they've never seen before especially the one in pure black.

The women of the group were quite the eye catcher, they were just _beautiful_, purely divine in appearance yet despite their appearance they gave off an aura of death that made even Kakuzu flinch. It was not just the aura they gave off but the look in their eyes that foretold they were beyond the word deadly and in just that moment upon looking into the purple haired woman's eyes did Kakuzu suddenly feel very, _very_ small.

But when the two cast their gaze at the black clothed male did Kakuzu's eyes widen in pure fear as Hidan himself took a step back in both shock yet a inkling amount of _fear_. He's never felt fear ever before in his immortal life but right here and now upon gazing at the black clothed man did he just feel the epitome of fear, like his worst nightmare had come to life before his very eyes.

And all the two did was gaze at him for just a second!

Was it the aura of calmness that effected them? Or the fact he gave off such power that it made them weak in the knee's and on a more instinctive level bow for forgiveness? Or was it the fact that his very eyes that looked like the eyes of a demon or of a transcended being of higher power with but a glance their way made their very souls scream in horror?

Yeah it was definitely the eyes that got them both...

But for Yugito who, like the Akatsuki members, gazed at the newcomers only now with an inkling of fear but with an overwhelming sense curiosity and good amount of suspicion. They were dressed in clothes she'd never seen before yet from the build of the women had they were fighters or from the weapons on them they were even Kunoichi yet they were unlike any Kunoichi she's ever seen before. Never had she seen Kunoichi so cold and emotionless as those three well maybe her best friend but other then her and her mother no one else fits the bill.

If she was honest with herself she was intimidated by their sheer presence, even if they looked ever so simple in appearance they gave off power and experience beyond their age. The one in priestess robes looked appealing enough but with that oversized Naginata that was strapped on her back made her hold down a shiver of fright.

But when she gazed at the man did she all but whimper for she, upon gazing at the man, who held a posture of a cold collected man that did not hide the fact he had power. Ungodly power that of which made her shiver and tremble in pure fear for it made her very soul beg and scream to just run away and never look back and if not, kneel and beg for forgiveness.

He was dressed in all black strangely enough, in clothing that she's never seen before for it looked to be made of leather of some sort yet too advanced for her to even comprehend it. Yet seeing the kunai's, scroll's, weapons on this person did she quickly see that he was obviously a Shinobi. But seeing the giant ass scythe held in his left hand that put Hidan's to shame made her shiver of being attacked by something like that.

'Who...are they...?' yet her question was answered when her bijuu Nibi spoke up, _**'K-kitten...for the love of Kami...don't speak...don't move...and don't even breathe...that man...with the mask...with the scythe...don't anger him...I would know that power from anywhere...That man wields power far beyond your mortal understanding. Kitten...be wary...for somehow...someway...that man...holds the power of the Ryujin no Juubi...'**_ Nibi's words filled her with fright as the bijuu cat went to the farthest corner of her prison and curled up protectively.

Yugito, hearing Nibi's words, would have gaped if not for the simple fact she was too shocked to make any words or maybe it was the overall pain enveloping her body making her unable to speak.

For the group upon coming out of the portal they were introduced with a scene of a destroyed sewer or waterway with two red cloud cloaked men standing in front of an injured woman embedded into the wall. Now seeing this they had already come to one conclusion that these men were ultimately after this woman for reasons unknown to them. That is until the one with the giant scythe spoke up,

''What the...Who the fuck are you guys! Then again I really couldn't give two shits either way for all I care about is you guys being sacrifices for the great Jashin-sama!~'' yelled Hidan somehow forgetting the fear he had felt just earlier and now replaced with a desire to kill these strangers for his deity.

Ayane's eyes narrowed upon Hidan with a flash of anger as the man's words and with but a glance toward Ryu did she receive a subtle silent nod from him did she act.

Kakuzu snapped his head in Hidan's direction, ''Hidan shut your damned mouth now!'' he said only for his eyes widen when he saw the purple haired girl on Hidan's shoulders her Kodaichi's drawn and crisscrossed around Hidan's neck and shockingly enough the man had yet to even notice her presence.

'How...what the...I didn't even sense her...and that speed...I didn't even see her move!' he looked back only to see where the purple haired girl was before only to show a fading afterimage thus making his eyes widen further. That is until he looked back at his partner who upon feeling the sudden feel of blades a hair away from his throat did he look behind him with wide eyes.

''W-what? How the fuck...did you get behind me you fucking bitch?'' his words echoing within the waterway yet his eyes portrayed the shock and confusion of seeing the woman that was just a second ago in front of him now standing on his shoulders. Yet all he got for a response was for Ayane to roll her eyes in annoyance before she spoke in only a whisper yet it displayed the intent to kill clear as day.

''It won't matter...for a _dead man_...'' she said and before Hidan could retort, with a twitch of her wrists and in a display of both speed and morbid fascination.

_**Slash!**_

Hidan's head came flying off as blood shot up from his decapitated neck in a shower of blood, Ayane jumped off the bodies shoulders and before spinning in mid-air before delivering a kick toward the body sending it into the water. Seeing it hit the water did she land back on the ground swinging the blood of her Kodaichi's before sheathing them once more as the head of Hidan fell with a bloody.

_Plop!_

At Ayane's feet...

Through it all Ayane's eyes bore back at the wide eyed Kakuzu ignoring Yugito's shocked expression at the sheer speed and grace this woman who had just killed an enemy that she a Jinchurriki could not with the utmost of ease! Her pink orbs void of all emotion in the midst of it all even as ground beneath were was dyed in the blood of Hidan.

Kakuzu for all he was worth and had seen in his long years couldn't believe what he just saw, this girls' speed, the grace she had performed with, the most silent kill he had ever seen. He'd never seen any shinobi in his long years be that quick with a kill and in such a graceful or quiet manner as this girl.

Glancing at the decapitated head did she just gaze back Kakuzu, ''I suppose your next then?'' her words calm, collected yet deadly all the same. A prime attitude for any Kunoichi, yet for some reason just hearing her words and seeing the deadly look in her eyes made Kakuzu who's fought Kage's and Kage-level shinobi want to actually run.

He'll admit it now he was _scared_...

_'But that won't stop me from fighting back...!'_

But his musings were cut short for to Ayane's surprise along with Kasumi's and Momiji's the head of the long thought dead Hidan twitched before its eyes snapped open and his mouth running off again, ''What the fuck you bitch! That hurt like hell, ahhh you stupid ass whore I'm gonna kill you, tear out your throat with my damned teeth if I have too!'' shouted and cursed the decapitated head of Hidan.

Now upon seeing this did Ayane's eyes widen ever so slightly at the scene before her then again it wasn't all that surprising with everything she, her surrogate sisters and most especially Ryu's dealt with in the past. Some fiends without heads were still able to act and attack even but still seeing this was still bit of a surprise.

That is until Kakuzu acted and used his thread as the headless corpse that was Hidan's body come out of the shallow water and once more reconnect with each other. This action was seen though yet Ayane kept her gaze on this that is until Kasumi and Momiji appeared at her side Chokuto and Naginata drawn. Ryu kept his gaze on the cloaked members which then switched back to the injured woman thus making him frown slightly.

_'I sense the Nibi within her...thus making her a Jinchuuriki just as I was before...and these men, why else would they come after her...'_ seeing his students and friends already ready he too gripped his scythe and waited. His eyes scanned the two members as Hidan's head was reattached to his body as he got his motor skill's back in place. He waited silently as did the girls for the two men's first move and analyze it then counter.

Hidan feeling his head back in place scowled at Ayane with a scornful angered expression as he grasped his scythe and shouted, ''You fucking little bitch when I get my hands on you your gonna be begging for death after I'm done with you. I'm gonna skin your ass alive!~'' he shouted thus making Ayane raise an eyebrow at the man's taunt.

Kakuzu seeing the inevitable fight coming glanced warily at the girls seeing them ready and waiting not a single error in their stance nor a weak point. He let out a sigh as to calm his nerves on the matter, his stupid partner clearly did not see the odds they had pinned toward them. Even more so with the numbers against them, a fight they had not planned to get into and would stall time for shinobi of Kumo along with their Raikage to come as well.

_'Then I need not hold back...we must end this quickly'_ and with those words alone did he shred his Akatsuki cloak. Revealing himself in grey clothing and fishnet armor, stitches all around his arms and elbows. Leaning forward did he reveal the mask's upon his back thus gaining their attention.

''Already letting those out already? What's the rush? I wanna enjoy this you bastard!'' he said with a frown only for Kakuzu to glare at him in both irritation and slight annoyance as the four mask's came out slowly in a wavy greyish thread like fashion.

''Shut the hell up Hidan or I will kill you, we do not have the time to drag this out we were supposed to have been gone by now but this miscalculation has screwed things up and now we only have a little time before more shinobi arrive especially with their Raikage and I'm in no mood to fight that Herculean and his little brother.'' his words though only made Hidan grin.

''So what? More sacrifices for jashin-sa-!'' he never got to finish for suddenly Kasumi appeared in front of him with her foot planted into his face making it cave in silencing him, though she didn't stop their for retracting her foot did she deliver another kick to Hidan into his abdomen thus sending hurdling into the waterway hall's. She stared at him with emotionless eyes unlike those of her soft gentle ones.

''This is a fight..._no more talk_...'' and in her words alone did it ignite the inevitable battle resulting with both Hidan coming out of the rubble grinning insanely and Kakuzu charging at her back. Only for that moment Momiji to appear in front of him already in mid-swing of her Naginata thus making him go wide eyed and at the last minute did he jump back as the Naginata hit the ground causing it to form a crater. Thanks to her immense training and physical conditioning in wielding her massive Naginata her strength was well beyond human or Ninja standards.

Kakuzu seeing this narrowed his eyes before he did a few hand seals before speaking, _**''Raiton: Gian!''**_ right then his Raiton masked heart appeared at Momiji's right firing off said jutsu in a electrical made spear. Momiji seeing this quickly jumped into the air dodging the attack before delivering an attack toward the thread like figure hacking off its right arm completely.

Only for it to reattach in a second making her frown, landing on the ground did her eyes widen slightly when another masked figure popped up wearing the mask for 'Fire' as Kakuzu's voice rang out,_** ''Katon: Zukokku**_ _(Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)__**!''**_ and with that the fire masked creature shot out a small fireball toward her. Reacting she threw her Naginata into the air before performing her own set of hand seals as she did a blue runic circle appeared below her making Kakuzu's eyebrow quirk up.

_**''Ninpo: Mizu no Tatsumaki**_ _(Ninja Art: Water Tornado)__**!''**_ she called out and in that split second a tornado made of water swirled around her blocking the fireball attack making it explode in both a firestorm of both steam and smoke. The steam covered much of the area as slight surprise was shown in the eyes of Kakuzu witnessing the technique that which he has never seen before.

That is until Momiji jumped into the air catching her Naginata in time to perform a spinning attack slicing up the earth masked creature. It reattached again but it still gave her time to jump from the creature and spring off it and perform a Dive toward Kakuzu seeing as he was controlling them.

Shocked at her speed did he quickly perform another set of hand seals, _**''Doton: Domu**_ _(Earth Release: Earth Spear)__**!''**_ quickly his upper body suddenly darkened over blackening till pitch black. Just in time too for Momiji had just brought down her Naginata thus making him raise up both hands thus blocking the attack. Though Kakuzu never thought over the backlash of this making his arms actually 'crack' making him wince in pain as the ground beneath his very feet cratered and ruptured from Momiji's swing.

_'Damn! This girl's strength is absolutely monstrous!'_ using everything he had Kakuzu pushed her off before jumping back a few yards this time doing a set of hand seals in a much faster pace. Leaning forward did he speak his next move, _**''Fūton: Atsugai**_ _(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)__**!''**_ Momiji's eyes widened slightly when the wind masked creature came up from behind her and let loose said jutsu in the form of a highly compressed and concentrated tornado. But to Kakuzu's surprise Ryu himself appeared in nothing but a wisp of smoke but to his horror the blade of his scythe was stabbed through the creature's face thus the jutsu stopping and backfiring on said creature making it enlarge.

Seeing this Ryu and Momiji jumped out of the way as did Kakuzu a second later as the creature exploded a massive dome of light with high speed winds destroying all caught up in the sphere of destructive winds. Appearing on opposite sides of the waterway did Kakuzu glare at Ryu seeing him just appear without even sensing him and what's more, just kill one of his hearts with just that one attack.

If he wasn't so angry at Ryu he would be slightly disturbed at how easily one of his hearts was so easily killed.

Ryu staring at Kakuzu did he place a hand on Momiji's shoulder thus making her look up at him, ''Momi-chan...lets end this...dragging this out will only result in needless destruction...the creatures weakness are the hearts inside those very masks.'' he said thus making her go slightly wide eyed before nodding. Seeing this Ryu brandished out his scythe in full form, and Kakuzu's seeing it fully and completely fight down a slight shiver of fear seeing the fearsome appearance of said weapon and not only that but the sheer power it gave off made him know that Hidan's in comparison was nothing but a toothpick.

''Then...lets go...'' and just like that both Ryu and Momiji dispersed nothing but pure speed before Kakuzu's very eyes only this time he could catch them thus resulting in both his fire and water masked hearts be destroyed one Momiji's Naginata blade pierced through the mask with the end of the blade sticking out of its neck. As Ryu descended upon the other slicing down the middle of the creatures mask and body making it split in two before it too exploded.

Watching this Kakuzu could only gape his legs frozen on the spot as he watched the brutal display of both speed, power and skill resulting his three out of five hearts be completely destroyed! He has never in his century of living seen such speed, power nor skill in using weapons as this. Not even Hashirama could compare to what he was seeing yes the man was strong ungodly so but not even he would match up to the girl with the Naginata maybe not even the mans grand daughter Senju Tsunade herself.

But the man in the mask and hood wielding the scythe was something else entirely he was just a mysterious man that which he couldn't solve yet the power he had and skill to back it up was there even to his slight fright held back and how much he didn't know. But seeing him fight like that was something he has never seen before, the speed, reflexes that were far beyond that of a shinobi made him wonder.

Who exactly is this man?

What he did know was that he and Hidan had to go now...

But as he charged toward the duo did he see the girl charging at him as well seeing this did he lean forward narrowly dodging Momiji's sweep attack that sent a blade of condensed wind into the wall's slashing deep into them. Placing his palms on the floor did he spring upward doing a set of hand seals before speaking,_** ''Suiton: Suiryuudan**_ _(Water Release: Water Dragon)__**!''**_ thus coming out of the water did a total of three dragons shoot out toward Momiji who upon seeing this attack quickly flipped in midair her feet hitting the wall cracking and cratering it did she looking back at the three water dragons before doing a set of one handed seals.

_**''Ninpo: Gaia no haretsu-ken**_ _(Ninja Style: Rupturing Fist of Gaia)__**!''**_ she called out and her fist clenched did she throw it forward and what followed made Kakuzu's eyes widen for the wall beside her suddenly formed into a earth shaped fist of monumental proportions, it hurdled forward hitting the three dragons making them explode on impact yet even then, the fist kept going charging toward Kakuzu who at the right time jumped out of the way as the fist hit the ground.

**Boom**

The ground exploded upon impact with the earth-made fist making dust and debris plume out in a ball of smoke. Yet even the Kakuzu came out of said smoke only for himself to get reacquainted with Momiji's foot slamming into his face making his cave in slightly that is before he shot toward the ground cratering it as he left a deep trench which was slowly filling up with water.

As Kakuzu who's clothing was shredded from the sudden impact into the ground was torn and shredded as blood leaked out of his body from gashes, his headgear and Takigakure scratched headband gone completely showing his wet brown hair. His face-mask forgone as well showing that his mouth was stitched up almost completely yet not completely enabling him to speak.

Only for him to witness his raiton masked heart be pounded into the wall as Ryu took a small stance with his scythe making him glow slightly blue then turn red as winds picked up around him in a small whirlwind. He could only watch wide eyed when Ryu let loose his attack calling in all but a deadly whisper yet he heard perfectly clear. ''Underworld Eruption...'' he spoke before swung the scythe making something flow under ground till it came under the creature only for to erupt out of the ground was a small tornado that which upon engulfing the creature literally shredding it to pieces along with the mask. Seeing it gone did Ryu disappear as did Momiji only to appear in front of Kakuzu weapons drawn toward his head and heart respectively.

''Die'' Momiji said thrusting her Naginata forward to Kakuzu's heart only for a slight twitch from the man's body did Ryu narrow his eyes. Grasping her Naginata stopping her attack completely did he speak, ''Jump!'' and jump they did for soon Kakuzu's body erupted with his _**Jiongu **__(Earth Grudge Fear)_ making his body disperse with the flesh line threads in thick waves of it. Forming actual limbs of said threat as well as a small circular spider web connecting all limbs.

''This is the first time anyone has ever gotten me to this form...killing my hearts was something else...but in this...not even you two...can get close to me...'' said the Akatsuki member as his eyes glared at both Momiji and Ryu who were far enough distance from the man. Ryu seeing this sighed before he held up his scythe while pulling out a scroll did the scythe disperse in a small stream of smoke before it went into said scroll that is before he pocketed it.

Glancing toward Momiji then to Ayane and Kasumi who were now fighting a dismembered Hidan did he act. ''Very well...if close combat won't work, lets try another option.'' he said before he got into a stance making Momiji who was about to speak become silent knowing what her sensei was about to do one of his more powerful attacks.

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow yet said nothing awaiting whatever the man was about to do, he briefly wondered why he had not drawn the sword on his back with the glowing pommel yet didn't ask why as he awaited for what the man was planning.

For Ryu as he channeled the energies within him did he stare directly toward Kakuzu and in that did he before the man's eyes suddenly do a set of hand seals before speaking, _**''Ninpo: Hama Reppujin**_ _(Ninja Art: Wind Blades)__**!''**_ and in a rapid movement of his arms that Kakuzu nor Momiji see. Yet to Momiji's surprise did Ryu suddenly vanish before their very eyes only to reappear behind Kakuzu only 3 inches apart. In that moment before Kakuzu or his other arms could react did Ryu swing forward thus activating his attack.

And what an attack it was for when he swung forward a series of whirl of wind blades shot out and slammed right into Kakuzu's body. Only upon doing so did the man's body not only be caught up in a massive whirlwind of the combining whirlwinds but he was now being torn, slashed and shred to pieces as his other arms were eviscerated completely. His screams was muffled from the raging sounds of the Ninpo attack, his skin and flesh being cut to ribbons quite literally.

It was almost a beautiful sight for soon Kakuzu's body was no more and the whirlwind of blade was now a giant crimson whirlwind of flesh, bone, skin and blood mixed in thus making it rain all over. Now seeing the man deadly completely did Ryu glance toward the slightly awed Momiji did he and she nod before disappearing to go help Ayane and Kasumi.

Thus leaving behind a gaping wide eyed Yugito in place...

**Ayane and Kasumi Vs Hidan**

Kasumi once more sighed in annoyance as she tried her best to ignore the banter, cursing of this man called Hidan, truly could he or did he even know how to shut up? She and Ayane had been fighting this man for only a few minutes and ever since then he never stopped talking. Maybe that's all he knew how to do was talk.

She knew one thing for sure this guy was no shinobi if all he ever did was talk and yell like he did...

She suddenly dodged a swipe from Hidan's scythe before kicking into his chin cracking it as well as loosening the threads around his neck slightly before sliced his abdomen opening it up and making most of his organs spill out holding back a frown of disgust did she jump into the air ignoring Hidan's curses before delivering another kick to his chest making it let out a subtle crack as well as the man himself sent skidding back.

As he did Ayane jumped onto Kasumi's shoulders and sprung forth gaining extra momentum before she started to spin holding up her Kodaichi's did she spin herself faster and faster in mid-air as she hurdled toward Hidan only as her eyes glowed mysteriously a shade of pink did she just vanish in a swirl of sakura petals. Only to appear behind Hidan silently with both Kodaichi's held at her side dripping with blood, as the first drop of blood fell and hit the ground did multiple almost hundreds of cuts, gashes and slashes appear on his body.

Not looking back did she speak, _**''Chō sutingā**_ _(Butterfly Stinger)__**''**_ and in those words alone did Hidan's body suddenly erupt in a fountain of blood, flesh and gore his other arm falling to the ground as both his legs. Next his waist slid downwards jumping the mound of flesh and organs, yet even then as Ayane slung the blood of her Kodaichi's did Hidan's word still ring out making her brow twitch slightly.

''Ahh! You fucking little bitch! I swear to Jashin-sama I will fucking kill you! I swear it! Aaah fuck it hurts it hurts shit!'' he continued to scream and curse Ayane that is until Kasumi who had quite enough of the man clenched her fist and brought it down on the man's throat crushing it entirely while silencing him completely from speaking, crushing his larynx as well as throat and tip of his spine.

Now normally Kasumi wouldn't result to such things if not only for her mission required it but this guy annoyed her completely and it just pissed her off. Really she's only been more angry against Raidou and this guy was a close second to that man with just the way he talked and never shut up.

Hearing a whistle did she looked back to see Ayane giving her a sly smile with an amused expression thus making her blush in embarrassment. That is until she felt a nudge at her foot so looking down did she gain a twitching eyebrow at the still alive Hidan who was glaring at her through bloodshot eyes as he tried to bite her foot.

Only for Ayane to quietly punt the head into the air and into the wall making slide down leaving a trail of blood. She watched this with dead eyes as well as an amused smile on her face quite liking the fact she didn't have to hear the man's mouth any longer.

That is until both Ryu and Momiji appeared at her and Kasumi's side and seeing the headless corpse of Hidan did Ryu glance toward them both only for Ayane to point while blushing slightly in her own embarrassment as she answered his unasked question. ''His head is over there...'' she said pointing over at the glaring Hidan who couldn't speak a thing.

Ryu seeing this rose an eyebrow at Ayane only for her cheeks to grow darker as he pretty much asked why his head was over there. Yet he just sighed before walking toward the head as Momiji burned Hidan's body with her _**Ninpo: Gurenfu**_ _(Ninja Art: Crimson Lotus)_. They watched as Ryu grasped Hidan's hand and picked it up ignoring the man's glaring as he stared at it for a minute.

That is before he closed his eyes and spoke channeling his other energy as he sued one of the techniques he learned from Bahamut. _**''Chūi Yonde **__(Mind Read)__**''**_ he said taking and reading all the information from Hidan ignoring all of the Jashin religion and of his past time as a shinobi. Only the parts of the organization he was and what he saw made him frown.

_'The organization called Akatsuki...a group consisting of S or SS-ranked Shinobi that have defected from their selective villages. Their goal is to collect the bijuu...for what...is the reason...seems this man called Hidan didn't know and wasn't in deep enough to know. But its disturbing...to know this...I guess that's one thing to do...to find out more of the Akatsuki and of their true goal'_

Finished with Hidan's information did he throw the man's head up only to shoot a fireball from his hand only it being a blue flames that was only able to injure the wicked and kill an immortal like Hidan. He turned toward the girls and spoke, ''Alright its time to go, first off we find a place to hide for a bit lets move...'' he said thus making them nod and upon leaving the battleground did the girls all but disappear with Ryu last as he stared back at the gaping wide eyed Yugito who saw it all.

''Be careful from now on..._Jinchuuriki of the Nibi_...'' his words drifting over the area as he too dispersed in a swirl of sakura petals leaving behind a shocked Yugito staring back at the place he once was her wounds healing up slowly due to Nibi's regenerative healing. Yet she was still in shock of what she just witnessed even as she was in just a few minutes alter rescued by fellow Kumo shinobi she couldn't utter a single word as she stared back at the place of battle between the Akatsuki's two members and the group of four.

She wouldn't even be able to tell her Raikage of what she witnessed down their for a good couple of days and of who saved her...

Yet as she was taken away, something slowly sprout up revealing a cloaked green venus fly trap shape only to unveil showing a split colored black and pale white man with yellow eyes. His face set in a worrisome frown at what he just saw.

''Leader-sama is not going to like this...we just lost two members...and them both being immortal...how did this happen...'' spoke the white side of the man only for the black sided one to speak up.

**''Who cares did you not just see that? Those guys literally beat and slaughtered both Hidan and Kakuzu...we gotta report this to Leader-sama now!''** he said more deeply making his other side nod in acceptance even as he looked at the both blood coated waterway and the burning corpse of Hidan.

_'Who...were those people...?'_

If only he knew...

**Realm of the Shinigami**

Deep with the twisting netherworld of the deity of death where the souls of the dead traverse and await their sentence was through the countless dead trees a throne made entirely on bones and skulls of the dead. Now sitting on this throne was a being that controlled this very realm, the master and deity of death itself the spectral form of the Shinigami. Seen sitting their in a almost lazy posture. His face adorning an almost bored expression even as the eternal battle for those that summoned him fought on within his stomach.

That is until like a flash of light came into his vision thus making him blink slowly until he straightened himself up as he gazed at the light before him. It was a portal he had set up for the human world for if anything out of the ordinary had appeared. Usually he wouldn't have made the portal and watch over the humans since he just found them boring only by Kami's order did he do so since he was the only one out of the deities that had the power to watch over the humans besides Kami of course.

So upon seeing the portal widen up and reveal what's appeared did his black golden pupil eyes suddenly widen in pure shock at it showed the picture of Ryu himself killing Kakuzu. He couldn't believe he just couldn't fucking believe it, after all this time all these years. That child, the same one on that very night who was predetermined by Kami as the Chosen One...

Was back...

''No way...'' the deity muttered as he gazed at the picture of Ryu who at one point was Uzumaki Naruto, his overall appearance was different, majorly so, but Shinigami wouldn't forget such chakra as his no way and no how would he ever forget. They had all thought he was gone forever taken from them by Bahamut's grasp claiming the child as his true heir.

At first most of them thought it was a ridiculous notion except for himself and Kami, but sensing the change within Ryu made him frown sensing both the demonic yet Celestial power from within him. If what he was sensing true then...

Izanagi help them all...

''I have to report this to Kami-sama...'' he uttered urgently as he dispersed in a plume of darkness leaving behind the portal to close on the face of Ryu his draconic eye being the only thing seen before it closed completely.

**1 Week Later-Border of Kaze no Kuni**

It's been only a week since the group's arrival into the world and their battle with Hidan and Kakuzu and ever since then and upon going into hiding to throw off any pursuers that may have followed them. Ryu taking this opportunity had explained to the three girls of this dimension, the different energies people used, about chakra and jutsu. About Jinchurriki, the Hidden Shinobi Villages and especially of the Akatsuki. He explained everything of this world to them since they deserved to know everything about to prepare themselves for whatever awaited them.

It was maybe 5 days after this did Ryu have the girls prep up and move out to a land called Kaze no Kuni for during the information taken from Hidan that another Akatsuki pair was sent out to capture the Jinchurriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki.

Thus resulting where we are at now, the group walking through the sandy dunes of Kaze no Kuni trailing after these two other Akatsuki members who by the information went by the name of both Deidara and Sasori. They were all cloaked to protect themselves from the winds of the blistering desert bought from a merchant from a town just south of Kaze no Kuni.

Now how were they following these members of Akatsuki through this desert that could cover their tracks by the winds shifting the sands you may ask? Simple, with Ayane's expertise in tracking from her time as a Black op and Ryu's enhanced eyes they were able to keep track with the pair. Which was why as they sped through the desert did it slowly clear up to show the tracks leading into a forest.

''Ryu-kun, the tracks lead within...'' she said as he nodded with her in confirmation his eyes peering through his mask and hood with an eerie glow in his slitted eyes. He too could see even as the tracks were slightly faded they were still there and led within the forest but when he looked further into the forest did he speak.

''Your right Ayane-chan, but further up ahead I can see multiple targets with most of them split up in separate directions but I can see them. One side has two fighting against another from what I'll take a guess is an Akatsuki member and the other has 4 other target's with three chasing after one. I can also see a faint chakra signature as well following or being carried by something...'' he said thus making them frown in confusion.

Seeing this however he continued to speak, ''That is why I want you three to go and kill the Akatsuki member within the cavern, it's due northeast of where we are now, 2 or 3 miles in distance. Get there while I go handle the one that's fleeing... we will not allow them to live...they are to be _killed_ understood?'' he said showing he meant what he said. He wanted this Organization's members he and the girls ever came across be killed, they were collecting the Bijuu for something and even worse hunting for his kind. Sure he was a Hanyou of a Ryujin but it just didn't feel right to him to let this continue. They treated the Jinchurriki and chased them down like wild animal's and even worse off their very villages besides a select few lets them go off or banished them for their own safety.

It honestly angered him beyond all reason...

What the hell were those deities doing letting things like this run amok, were they truly that ignorant of the events in this realm? If so then no wonder his other half Bahamut hated most of them with a burning passion.

''Hai Ryu-sensei!'' getting this confirmation without reluctance the group stopped on a single branch before in that split second the group split apart; Ayane, Kasumi and Momiji toward the Cavern of the Akatsuki as Ryu left in the direction of the fleeing Akatsuki member. Leaving in all but a blur to the naked un-trained eye, leaving behind just a rustle of the leaves and branches.

**Forest-Akatsuki Cavern Hideout**

Haruno Sakura, Chunin of Konohagakure, member of Team Kakashi or as it was formerly known as Team 7, Medical-nin and Apprentice of the infamous Senju Tsunade herself who was part of the _**Densetsu no Sannin **__(The Legendary Three __Ninja)_ has fought many things in her life as a Kunoichi. She's fought against bandits, mercenaries, nuke-nin like that of which of Momochi Zabuza's caliber.

But right now what she was fighting was something completely out of the ordinary, she and an Elder from Sunagakure named Chiyo had split up with the Team to find and possibly get the Kazekage back form an abduction. Protecting his village the Kazekage sacrificed himself to the Akatsuki in that move of protecting his home.

What she and Chiyo was fighting at the moment was the Akatsuki member called Sasori or from what his alias says in the Bingo Book the _**Akasuna no Sasori**_ _(Sasori of the Red Sand)_. Who was with his puppets the most deadly opponent she has ever fought in her entire Kunoichi career. Yet he wasn't an S-ranked Shinobi who collaborated with a group of S or rare case SS-ranked Shinobi.

The cavern they had fought inside from it being blanketed in darkness was now filled with light due to the top being completely destroyed in result of the battle taking place. Now upon this scene we go to her, panting in exhaustion as was Chiyo as they stared before them Sasori himself his cloak foregone now replaced with his own puppetry body. She had already destroyed with the help of Chiyo's chakra strings controlling her movements the Sandaime Kazekage's human puppet body. Thus they now faced him, Sasori decked out in his own body only now it being modified with puppetry enhancements destroying all that mostly made him human.

But due to the deadly man-made poison from the legendary Puppeteer flooding her veins and the cure she made injected into her twice with only the last Antidote saved for Chiyo was she and said woman on their last legs. The battlefield around them was littered with drenched poisoned needles as well as the occasional droplets of blood , the shattered remains of Hiruko, Sasori's first puppet and the rubble that caved in from the ceiling.

Sakura glared with her emerald eyes at the red haired puppeteer as she held her shoulder healing it as best she could with her chakra levels. Doing the same for Chiyo keeping her guard up while doing so. Slowly she glanced toward Sasori seeing him there standing upon the rubble his blade's out his facial expression monotone as ever in result of his own experimenting on his body. She thought on what possible routes they could take to get themselves out of this situation and possibly pull out a victory...

If they were lucky...

_'He's extremely fast, agile and free of movement with those two propelling blades on his back, added with that cable wrapped within his waist coated with that very poison. Those two black poles in his wrists that spew out that water itself almost split me half...what can we do against this man...' _she thought staring at the man if you could call him that now.

That is until Chiyo spoke in a tired yet firm voice, ''Sakura we need to -ugh!'' only to stop upon coughing up blood as her wounds and old age starting to catch up with her. Sakura seeing this quickly tried to heal her only for that to be her first mistake.

Never take your eyes off your enemy...

Sasori took this chance upon seeing the scene and acted for he activated his propeller's did dash toward the two Kunoichi as speeds that were beyond jounin level and even to the point of Low-Sannin level. His dash leaving a trail of smoke shooting up. As he came closer and closer toward the two did he never notice one thing.

Even as Sakura and Chiyo's eyes widened upon Sasori's action did they not see nor predict what happened next.

''Now die!'' he said about an inch away from them both only in that split second three blurs shoot out into the cavern and before Sasori realized it his face was introduced with a foot thus sending rocketing back and slamming right into the cavern's surrounding walls.

Now when this happened both Sakura and Chiyo looked up at who their saviors were only to their surprise three women stood in front of them dressed strangely yet all three of them looked Sakura's age maybe older. Yet in their eyes the weapons they held and their very stances told her more so Chiyo these three were Kunoichi...

_'Very powerful Kunoichi at that...but...why do I not see a headband on them?...Are they friend...or foe?'_ she thought that is until Sasori who was buried under rubble burst out of said rock making both Sakura and Chiyo tense yet to their slight surprise the three women wasn't even affected by this.

More like they were tense yet guarded for the first sign of hostile action...

For Sasori who upon coming out of the rubble first saw the three women spoke in the same monotone voice as before, ''So...more intruders have come yet you three...were not detected by Itachi nor Kisame...but...wait...I know you three...'' this time his eyes did narrow recognizing them now I mean how could couldn't he? It took a minute but he could see now these three were the ones along with the masked individual responsible for killing both Hidan and Kakuzu.

''You...three were the ones Zetsu warned us about...the ones that killed two of our members...Kakuzu and Hidan...'' he said with his eyes staring upon the three students of Ryu. Yet even that did not hinder them, they too stared back at him unflinching signs of fear or hesitation were utterly void on their face. All their was is the cold emotionless with a deadly edge in their eyes that none of which Sasori has ever seen before.

They didn't respond to his words as they just stood before him and in front of both the shell shocked Sakura and Chiyo both for different reasons of course. For Chiyo it was to the surprise that stood that these three women who looked no older then Sakura or maybe older had stood against and actually defeated two members of the Infamous Akatsuki was said to be filled with only S-ranked shinobi to SS like Sasori?

_'By Kami...'_ was all she could think but unlike her Sakura was gazing at the three females in full out shock she like the rest of Konoha had received the news as well of two of the Akatsuki members had been brutally killed by an unknown force when they were trying to abduct a Jinchurriki.

_'Then again the news came from a contact of Jiraiya's that was stationed within Kumo and even then the report said it was unknown as to who the force was but hearing it from Sasori himself...to be seeing these three...actually took part in the __killing of two Akatsuki members...who are they?'_ yet she knew the answer to her mental question wouldn't be answered.

Kasumi just sighed silently before grasping her Chokuto, ''This is no time for talk...this is a fight to death...and we are here to kill you _Akatsuki_...'' her words cold and deadly yet indifferent from any and all else. As she drew her chokuto, Ayane and Momiji did the same drawing their respective weapons shifting themselves into their own stances. Sasori just stared at the three with unblinking eyes showing his monotone expression yet on the inside he was going over what he learned from the words of Zetsu.

_'From what Zetsu said, These three were well versed in Taijutsu, and strange techniques that resembled Ninjutsu but completely different. I won't make the same mistake those two made in underestimating them, even if I have to bring out my trump card...'_

He crouched down as well that is until he spoke, ''Your right Kunoichi-san but I would ask where your partner is the one with the mask and scythe but I would think he's going after Deidara...leaving you three to fight m-'' he stopped though when suddenly Kasumi appeared in front of him already in mid-swing with her Chokuto toward his Heart thus with only his pure instinct did he dodge her attack just in the nick of time.

Yet as he did he heard her words perfectly clear as her brown piercing eyes stared down into him somehow clenching around his heart and soul. ''I said enough talk...its time to fight...'' and like an invisible signal going off both Momiji and Ayane shot forth in all but a blink of an eye to both Sakura and Chiyo.

In just that nano-second alone they vanished form their sight shooting toward Sasori in all but a instantaneous dash that went beyond speeds they had ever seen before. Sasori quickly jumped back just in time too for both Momiji appeared where he once was with their weapons embedded into the ground causing it to crack and shake the area. Only for Ayane to appear in front him at the last second making him curse at being caught off guard from their speed thus Ayane took that chance and made a slash with one of her kodaichi's slicing his wrapped up cable completely in two.

He frowned before Ayane shifted her footing before delivering a heavy kick to his chest making him fly back from just the sheer power in her kick. Now Sasori glared at the three before flipped in mid-air making him land on the ground a mile away from the three women. This time he didn't speak as he kept his guard up completely around the three that is before he reached onto his back and pulled out a scroll.

''Zetsu was right...I can't take you three lightly...so be ready...cause here I come...'' he said unfurling the scroll and before the eyes of the girls did he mutter the word. ''Kai...'' thus making the scroll poof and in that moment was the cavern littered with multiple plumes of smoke appearing with just a second after each one. So it was to the shock and surprise of both Chiyo and Sakura when the smoke cleared showed the numerous amount of over _100_ puppets standing and floating in front of them.

Yet to the three they kept their facial expression stone and hardened even in the midst of what Sasori just summoned. Though there was the slight twitch in Ayane's brow as seeing the numerous puppets. She idly let her eyes scan over the numerous puppet beings wielding weapons of all kinds from Kusari-gama's to swords and katana's and so much more.

Sasori, crouching behind all his puppets having multiple to countless chakra strings coming from his fingers did he slowly raise his head showing his blank expression as he spoke, ''I will not underestimate you three...This is my greatest Technique, the _**Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen**_ _(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)__**.''**_ he said before with just a twitch of his fingers every puppet suddenly tensed before shooting toward the three.

For the girls they just watched them coming until Ayane spoke, ''Kasumi-chan, Momiji-chan lets do this...we still need to catch up to Ryu-sensei...'' her words made them nod slowly before they too crouched lower until when the puppets were mere inches away from them did they all in the eyes of Sakura, Chiyo and even Sasori just...

Vanish...

In that split second though the puppets that charged at where they were before just exploded as if they were hit by an invisible cannonball. But what soon followed was more puppets suddenly being destroyed by what seemed like near invisible attacks. Sasori seeing this cursed even as his eyes beheld the shock at what he was seeing, with every move he sent his puppets were utterly decimated no matter what he did these three were too fast for even him numerous puppets to catch in overwhelming numbers and countless deadly weapons raining down on them. He just couldn't catch them!

_'This...what in the name of Kami are these girls!'_

Poor Sasori...

**Forest-River Ravine**

Deidara was many things, he was an artist of the unusual, a lover and fanatic of explosion's, an Akatsuki Member and S-rank Nuke-nin, a suicidal bomber and traitor of Iwagakure. Now Deidara who was by slight ruling insane if a bit of psychotic was at the moment having the utmost of enjoyment.

Why you may ask? Maybe it had something to do with him flying through the air with the wind blowing through him or his long blond hair blowing in the breeze. Or maybe its the fact said Akatsuki member was leading on a total of 3 Konoha shinobi on a chase now why would someone like him be doing this? Simple held in the mouth of his clay-made owl was the dead body of one Sabaku no Garra or as he's known to other higher officials the Godaime Kazekage.

But he did have a smaller reason fro doing this and that was part of his Organization's role, it doing with a particular shinobi with the three chasing him and he was doing all he could to separate the one shinobi he was targeting from the two others as to make it all the easier for capture.

''Hehe, there annoying these Konoha Shinobi, stubborn as hell especially those two, un'' said the man as he released yet another handful of clay spiders toward the three from the air resulting in the same result of them exploding only for the three to come out of the smoke mostly unharmed. He idly watched them chasing him down which was something Shinobi should never ever do.

Never let your guard down nor ignore your surroundings even if you have the tactical advantage of being air born...

And Deidara just paid that price for suddenly and completely out of nowhere did his Claw owl's head in just a flash be completely sliced _off_ thus making Deidara's eye widen upon this but what made his eyes widen even more was in just a blur of speed he couldn't catch the Kazekage was suddenly taken from the owl's beak and just in time too for the head glowed a bright gold making him let out a curse.

''Shit!''

**Boom!**

The explosion rocked the area as the Owl exploded from the explosive nature it was made out to be thus creating a sphere of both fire and smoke in mid-air. Thus getting the attention of the three Konoha Shinobi making them look up to see the explosion in the distance thus worrying them even more so when suddenly a figure hurdled out of the smoke holding the body of Garra that is before he disappeared into the forest trees.

With these Konoha Shinobi we could find them all standing on a root that was held in place between the ravine. Two of them were Kunoichi while the last was a Shinobi yet all three due to their appearance were known in the Elemental Nations.

The first was the Shinobi, male with him being in his late twenties early thirties, he was tall around maybe 5'9 with an athletic build any and all Shinobi that took their career seriously should have. He wore the standard Konoha Jounin garb complete with Green Flack-jacket only covering his jaw, face and nose was a blue face mask while his forehead protector which usually covered his left eye was unveiled showing a fully matured Sharingan. His other eye though was a a plain yet battle hardened pitch black with his hair though being the signature sign of who this man was it being a greyish silver with it sticking straight up in the left directions.

This man was none other then Hatake Kakashi or by his two titles that were renowned in the whole Elemental nations the _**Kopī Ninja no Kakashi**_ _**(Copy Ninja Kakashi)**_ and _**Sharingan no Kakashi **__(Kakashi of the Sharingan)_, A-rank Shinobi border level S, Ex-Anbu Captain of the Anbu Corps of Konohagakure and now resident Elite Jounin, Son of Hatake Sakumo and student of Namikaze Minato.

The next person was a female of average height of 5'4 yet had the body that would make any Goddess turn green with envy at. Perfect hourglass figure with a perky sizable D-cup bust, the woman was quite the beauty that many rarely got to see lest they be killed a second later by her hand. Her long maroon hair that reached her lower back almost to her calves. She was in basically perfection made real, her skin was a milky porcelain with no signs of makeup to show her natural beauty which that in itself made her look like a deity. Her eyes were a cold yet exotic shade of violet that seemed to hold year's of pain and loss yet you would have to look real deep to see such things in this woman.

She unlike Kakashi wore the standard Anbu uniform only her armor over her was crimson in color while on the back of said armor was the sigil of a Whirlpool stating the word Uzumaki. Attached to her face a crimson black outlined Anbu mask only the design of the mask was that of a Kitsune with the whiskers being pitch black while the eyes were closed in slits. While attached to her hip was a standard katana only it being longer then any normal Katana. The guard though was a golden while the handle was a pure blue. The pommel though was gold as well only embedded within the pommel was the shape of a whirlpool.

Yet with her face hidden this woman who gave off an aura of power yet deadly precision was none other then Uzumaki Kushina or by her title's that many fear even now were_** Akai Chishio no Habanero**_ _(Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)_. Second former Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Ex-wife of the deceased Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato now divorced from said dead Fire Shadow. SS-rank Shinobi of the Elemental Nation's, Grand master of the Fuinjutsu Art's her clan was known for and Master of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and current Anbu of Konohagakure.

The last person of the three was a twin of Kushina, nearly identical to the woman in all things from the violet eyes only they glowed with a crimson hue within her violet eyes and her hair was the same in length yet shade was that of a bloody bright crimson with it tied in a long ponytail, her frontal bangs though were spiky in nature as her ears were revealed with her hair pulled back like it was. She like Kushina had a body that women would kill for and men roll over and just die to see. Her skin was a smooth milky porcelain, her body was a perfect like that of Kushina's own and like her a body of a Kunoichi that took her training to depths that most others wouldn't even try to go towards lest for a very rare few.

She like Kushina though wore the standard Anbu Uniform with everything to the grey armor, arm guards and leg guards only on her bare shoulders was the mark for ANBU and around the girls neck was a black tattered scarf that fell down her back in two tails with the ends tattered. Held firmly on her hip was her katana the same as Kushina only it was different all the same. The sheathe was pure black as was the guard with it being slightly metalized with some metal alloy. The handle was a pitch black with the inner designs being black as well. The length of said Katana though was long longer then Kushina's with this girls being 3 to 4 feet while the handle itself alone was 1 foot alone.

This girl and almost identical twin of Kushina was none other then Uzumaki Naruki, daughter of Kushina younger sister of the Deceased Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Ranked Kunoichi of Konohagakure and S bordering SS-ranked Shinobi. Known far and wide in the Elemental Nations in her time as a Kunoichi as the _**Dai konran no ryūketsu no hime**_ _(Bloody Hime of the Maelstrom)_ ironic really that her name would be associated and linked toward her older brother's namesake.

''Damn! What happened Kakashi?'' Kushina spoke to the man who kept glancing toward the smoke and to where the figure vanished into with his implanted Sharingan eye spinning.

''I'm not sure Kushina-senpai but, whatever it was it just destroyed the Akatsuki members transport and went into the forest on our right we may be able to catch up if we go now.'' he said urgently to where Kushina gave a nod as did Naruki and with that both left with a subtle shunshin.

**Forest**

After the explosion What came out was Ryu himself his cloak covering himself with his hood up this time to cover his identity to the Konoha shinobi. He had taken after decapitating the Clay Owl Garra from its beaks before vanishing into the forest. From there he masked his presence before he tended to the mortally wounded Kazekage.

He was close to death truly he was but Ryu was still able to sense a spark of life from within the teen and thus layed the teenager on a tree branch before silently ushering a few words with his right hand going to his abdomen.

_**''Ninpo: Shinseina inochi**_ _(Ninja Art: Divine Life)__**''**_ he stated before his hand glowed a deep blue channeling his energy into essence before it slowly entered the Kazekage. Thus showing its quick effects of his usual pale skin returning to its normal shade from the deathly pale as well as the coldness from his body becoming warmed. Hearing his heart beating once more at a more normal pace did Ryu nod in satisfaction.

''You were lucky...to brink of death you would have died not I have saved you...all you need now is rest...'' he said and didn't even looked surprised when Garra's eyes twitched open just a bit to look up at him only to give a small nod before closing his eyes again. Upon doing so did Ryu place Garra into a hovel in the tree before he scanned the forest around him before snapping his head to the right.

_'There he is...time to end this...'_

And just like that Ryu vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Deeper into the Forest we could now find trailing through the forest at a fast pace was none other then Deidara, injured from the explosion of his Clay Owl. His Akatsuki Cloak burnt completely as well as part of his body. His clay bag gone as well with his left arm burnt to a crisp. He was bleeding from his head due to being sent by the shockwave of the explosion and slamming into the forest.

Yet even then he continued to ask yet berate himself for getting careless on how that happened, all he saw was a flash of silver before his creatures head just fell off like it was sliced and cut down by a sword or something.

_'Just who the hell did that? Or better yet what the fuck did that un! It was so fast I didn't even see it till it came to exploding. Is it more Konoha shinobi wait no there is no Konoha shinobi that are that fast no matter how good but then...who un?'_

His answer though was answered for suddenly Deidara found himself skidding to a halt when suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of him in just a swirl of cherry blossoms. His identity completely hidden from view with his beige cloak covering his body and hood shadowing his face. He stopped only a few inches from the figure. Upon doing so did he warily gaze at the cloaked man seeing his appearance completely hidden from him or his bionic eye.

''Who are you, un?'' he said confusingly his suspicion growing of this stranger seeing the incident that happened just a few minutes ago he was extremely wary of anything mysterious.

_'And this guy fits the bill perfectly, un...'_

Ryu just stared at the man before speaking, ''That is of no concern for you Member of Akatsuki know that only my sole purpose of being here is to _kill_ you...'' with that final word before Deidara could react the man just vanished from his sight only to reappear right in front of him then in that moment Deidara felt a sudden loss of oxygen as well as blood escaping his mouth from the sharp gasp he let out. He slowly looked down to see the man had not only punched his chest he made it cave in puncturing his lungs and shattering his ribcage.

He didn't have time to even activate his last resort the Kyūkyoku Geijutsu (C0-Ultimate Art) when he found himself being held in the air his throat and neck constricted in a vice hold with a steel like grip that kept him from breathing as the blood flooded his punctured lungs. He glanced slowly at the man that was about to kill him only to see something that made his eyes widen.

_'I-its him! The masked gu-'_

**Crack!**

Suddenly Ryu with but a twitch of his wrist broke Deidara's neck making his body tense with a very few subtle twitches from him before it went completely limp in mid air. Seeing Deidara dead did Ryu slowly use the same technique he used on Hidan and gain the memories from the member before his brain went completely dead.

Getting what he needed Ryu dropped the dead Akatsuki member before drawing a kunai and in a swift motion decapitated Deidara right there before taking his head and sealing it away into a storage scroll. Why, for payment of course to survive in this new dimension he and the girls would need the money. Making a orb of blue flame ignite into his hand did he toss it onto Deidara's corpse letting it burn away into nothing more but ash.

_'There that's another Akatsuki member dead...I wonder how the girls are fairing...'_

**Forest-Akatsuki Cavern**

''Hmm guess that's over with...'' Ayane said as she wiped the blood of her Kodaichi's, she sat upon a rock while laying around her was countless bodies of the puppet army Sasori had summoned on them, some were shattered to pieces or were destroyed beyond all repair. She like Kasumi and Momiji had no a injury on their body even after facing hail upon hail of deadly weapons and projectile poisoned needles, shuriken and kunai.

She turned her gaze toward both Kasumi and Momiji seeing them too cleaning the blood off their weapons before turning her gaze to Sasori who was suspended and nailed toward the cliff wall his whole body embedded with shuriken and kunai while his Heart was stabbed, eviscerated and finally burned to a crisp by Momiji's Ninpo: Gurenfu.

Seeing him completely dead did she cast her gaze toward the shell shocked Sakura and Chiyo and with only a second her gaze turned to boredom. Standing up did she sheathe her weapons before turning toward Momiji and Kasumi. ''We need to go now, Ryu-sensei is probably done with his end...'' she said thus making them both nod in confirmation.

Sakura seeing them about to go shouted, ''Wait!-'' but far too late for the three vanished in the same fashion as Ryu. Thus leaving behind a downtrodden Chiyo and a silent yet fearfully shocked Sakura in their wake.

**Forest-Clearing**

Sitting against the tree where within lay the resting Kazekage did Ryu in his cloaked form slowly glance around the area. He had been 'napping' if too just give the sight he was asleep to those that were spying on him. Oh yes he knew he was being watched right from the get go, yet he didn't feel any hostile intent from any of them except for maybe one yet it was ever so small.

He kept his state calm and controlled as he awaited for his three students to arrive, he could already feel their presence on their way. Feeling them coming did he silently sigh before glancing inside the hovel for a brief moment and seeing the Kazekage was resting well did he stand up slowly. While doing so did he silently notice those watching him tense up...

''Alright I know there's three of you out there so come on out, no use in hiding from me since your all on my left...'' he said before waiting a few seconds before the sound of a three thumps on the ground sounded making him glance that way. Only when did so did he see something that made his eyes widen greatly. Not only did he see the familiar looking man with silver spiky hair that made his very blood boil but also two others.

The first one of the two got his attention, even though her face was hidden by a mask her appearance was too familiar and he wouldn't forget such chakra for it was unique in itself, the chakra of that woman. The very same that he saw in his memories, the one he saw give life to two newborns through the torturous event of holding back a beast of Calamity itself. A woman he knew all too well...

_'Uzumaki...Kushina...then...that must mean...'_ he mentally thought before his gaze slowly went to the last and upon seeing Naruki did Ryu let out a sharp yet silent intake of breath. It was her he would never forget such a face, the hair was all to known to him for he had seen it at her birth, yet she looked so different before then as a newborn but now seeing her, his once upon a time sister before his very eyes made even he, Ryu Hayabusa tremble slightly.

'_Stay calm Ryu...they don't know who you are...they probably think I'm dead...and if that's the case...'_ he mused silently as he gazed at the three more so on both Naruki and Kushina yet his eyes and appeared was hidden from them completely. Thus irking them slightly more so Kakashi for not even his Sharingan could identify the man.

''That's surprising to see someone able to detect shinobi like that and in such a manner...your no normal passerby are you ronin-san?'' Kakashi said with a eye smile yet Ryu ignored him completely as he gazed at the two Uzumaki women. He mentally prepared for what he was about to say and knew it was gonna ignite something but it was better this way then full out telling them...

''Uzumaki Naruki and Uzumaki Kushina, I've been looking for you two for quite some time...one of my associates called..._Uzumaki Naruto_, sends his regards...'' he said making all three shinobi's eyes widen especially for both Naruki and Kushina's even from behind her mask. In that split second did Ryu swiftly jump out of the way when Kakashi came down. He narrowed his eyes from within his hood at the scowling man remembering the shinobi from back then.

''Don't you dare utter the boy's name he is Konoha's Savior dieing to protect us all becoming the sacrifice for all of us and died doing so just like his father!'' he said only for Ryu to shift his head toward the man and in just that second alone did he speak.

''You speak as if he, Naruto, was dead, saying he was all but sacrificed for the safety of your village yet I must ask did you even find a body?'' he said effortlessly dodging Kakashi's attacks catching the fist to his face as he spoke. His words seemed to make Kushina and Naruki flinch as Kakashi's lone eye glared at him.

''The body was evaporated from the immense amount of Kyuubi's youkai sealed into him thus destroying all of his body. What else could of happened? Or better yet what do you know for you claim as if the boy was still alive!'' he said thus making Ryu have enough of the man thus when he caught the man's fist did he not only pull the man forward he kneed the Hatake in the abdomen making him gasp.

Staring down at Kakashi did Ryu speak, ''And that Hatake is where you and all of Konoha are wrong, you think you know of what happened yet even you don't know and make up false accusation's of what happened to one Uzumaki Naruto. On the grounds of how I claim of the boy being alive...you don't deserve to know...so goodnight Hatake...'' before the man could speak Ryu had already knocked the man out with a chop to his neck.

Seeing him go limp and fall face first to the ground did he grab him by the collar before throwing him aside that is before he looked toward both the frozen Uzumaki women his gaze hidden by the shadows of his hood.

''But you two deserve to at least know...that Uzumaki Naruto never died...that I can assure you...'' he said thus making both flinch in surprise even as Naruki's eyes widened greatly Kushina's did as well from the information yet narrowed from behind her mask. She took a step forward and spoke, ''And how would you know Naruto is alive...he's been said to have died on the very night of his birth...my own child...died, sacrificed by his own father. How do you know he is still alive?'' she said almost shouting with a desperate tint in her voice at the need yet Ryu didn't break he remained firm in his own posture.

''How I know...Uzumaki Kushina...is because I've actually met him, I've met the one called Uzumaki Naruto who in time became a close friend of mine to the point I'd call him my best friend, brother in all but blood one could say. I came across him during my travels around the Elemental Nation's, he's actually saved my life a few times so I owe him a debt.'' he said further shocking Naruki and Kushina at just his words alone.

It was impossible yet just the small _flicker_ of hope was emerging within them, to know and hear the words Uzumaki Naruto was alive was all that mattered to them. Just hearing of their Naruto, their once long thought dead family member was in reality alive? It was just so much that it made Kushina behind her mask become teary eyed yet she dared not let them fall.

You may beg to question why they still served Konohagakure after the betrayal Minato had wrought on Kushina and in turn destroying what family Naruki would have had in her older brother. Well it was out of two reason's really, the first being they were not strong enough to go against the entire village if they decided to leave it, not yet anyway but there was someone in Konoha they just didn't wanna leave behind.

The second reason was more of a goal to see and find any clues to if Naruto was still alive, praying to whatever deity that was out there that he was and at least come to find him alive or news of him. Hell Naruki, threw herself into training for the sole purpose of finding anything about him to gain any kind of clue to her older brother for she like Kushina never truly believed him to be gone and still hoped he was alive out somehow.

And somehow their dreams, hopes lay in the hands of this man who now claimed to know of Uzumaki Naruto...

Kushina who was still in her shocked stupor shook her head and shakily spoke, ''W-wait...if this is true...tell me...I must know...no we as in me and my daughter...need to know...what did he look like anything...I don't care just tell us..._please_'' she said almost begging him to relish just that information to at least know if this was the same Naruto she gave birth to, the same adorable little child she had only a small time with on that night, her first child and her daughter's beloved elder brother.

Ryu held back a grimace from her tone feeling as if he been hit by one of Vazdah's attacks again, only now the demons grip felt as if it was clenched around his heart. He knew though for this to work he would have to relish at least that much in information, he idly glanced toward Naruki only to see her face void of all emotion yet her eyes were running a mile a second at the revelation of his words.

Sighing Ryu bent his down forward, ''….That much I can at least tell you...Uzumaki Naruto, from the last time I saw him to the first day I met him was a male with tan skin, with striking spiky golden hair with azure blue eyes. There was also on his cheek's from what he said to have gained on his birth 6 whisker marks on both cheeks...'' and in that moment did Ryu witness Kushina practically falling to her knee's as if a heavy burden suddenly lifted off her shoulders, her mask foregone showing her youthful face that of which made her look to be the age of her early twenties. It was quite saddening to see the tears freely falling from her eyes but seeing the small happy smile on her face made it bearable.

That is until...

''You know of him...my aniki...please...I need to know more...I wish to know more...of the brother I never knew...'' was the words that came from the now speaking Naruki. Her eyes were practically _pleading_ Ryu to tell her and indulge her of what she asked. He did feel a small pang to tell her, explain everything to her but for her own safety it had to be handled carefully of his existence.

Her hopeful expression as well as Kushina's died when Ryu shook his head, ''I am sorry but to protect him I shall not speak of him no longer, to protect him from those of your very Village I shall not say no more. I promised him to keep his location and existence a secret from those that seek him out whether they be family or the village itself.'' he said thus making him see the expressions of both Naruki and Kushina.

''But why...why would aniki do this...I...I don't understand!'' Naruki said her eye staring down at the ground tears welling up yet she refused to let them fall, not in the presence of this stranger who seemed to be the only link to her brother's existence. Her shoulder's shook and trembled thinking on the man's words that is before Ryu's next words made both her and Kushina snap at attention.

''_However_, he has also told me...those that call themselves his family would only be the ones to even possibly get more information on him, that being through me and the only way you two will ever hope to get more information on him...is to _fight_ me...if you can at least cut me...then I shall tell you more...'' he said.

It didn't take a second for Naruki to choose for suddenly she drew her katana showing a deep crimson blade that which seemed to have been cooled during its creation in a tub of blood. That is before she dash forward at Ryu ignoring all those around her. For all she saw was Ryu's cloaked form standing in her sights, if what he said was true and she would have fight this man to get anymore information on her brother.

Then so be it...

Ryu watched her come at him in speeds close to Momiji's own, it was fast truly...

But...

He had _trained_ Momiji so this speed was nothing, He simply sidestepped her first attack before grasping her wrist and spun her around before throwing her back towards Kushina who caught her just in time. He waited for her next move still in the same place as before, his stance well guarded on all sides.

''You have to do better then simply charging head on, Shinobi do not charge straight on, they think, study their opponent, watch their movements and learn to counter them. Charging head on would only get you killed...now be serious Uzumaki Naruki...show me what the younger sister of Naruto is truly capable of...'' he said calmly as he awaited for the girl's next move. Only this time did his eyes if hidden by his hood flashed with _pride_ to see Naruki this time adopting a more serious expression, her eyes now analyzing and controlled as her stance became guarded and firm as her katana was held firmly in hand.

''Your right, I...apologize...I let my emotions take over...let's settle this...like true Shinobi...'' she said thus making Ryu nodded before he pulled out a kunai from within his cloak before holding it in a reverse grip. Bending himself into a crouching position did he speak.

''Good...your thinking with your head now...always remember...a True Shinobi fights in a balanced manner of both brawn and brains...a Shinobi's mind is as deadly as any weapon or jutsu if used correctly, now...lets begin...'' he said thus they waited before a small breeze came forth rustling the tree's. As the breeze died down did a but a single leaf fall from the tree and upon floating did the atmosphere around the area become all the more tense.

So when the leaf completely hit the ground...

Did Naruki and Ryu dash forward enacting their battle, one to see how much the other has grown and the other fighting to find out more on her long thought dead elder sibling.

A fight between siblings has begun...

**End**

* * *

**Well there you guy guys end of first chapter and with a CLIFFHANGER! XD...I think...**

**Anyway hoped you all enjoyed this cause I certainly had a fun time writing that especially the fights...and death's :P Now those that think the fights went by too fast lets just say Naruto is Godlike but Momiji, Ayane, Kasumi are godlike just as both Kushina and Naruki will be as well.**

**You may also beg to question as to why I'm leading onto Ryu not revealing who he was right there on the spot to both Naruki and Kushina, well that's because its all part of the story. Hell even I didn't wanna do it but it made more sense to me if he did it this way in revealing who he was to them.**

**It was also to keep his existence secret from Konoha for just a bit longer...**

**You may also wonder how I'm gonna go about this well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you? :3**

**Now link to Naruki's uniform, hairstyle and sword will be on my homepage and now IM GOIN TO BED! DX**

**Yosh oh sleepy comfy bed here I COME!**

…**.Ignore that please...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is out!**

_B/N - I am seriously beginning to regret being his beta. So much stuff to correct. And it was a pain too. I know I probably missed some stuff, but I'm not perfect. Meh. Enjoy it, and he better get better with his grammar. KSNM out!_

_A/N – Pft please its like I said before and I WARNED you my grammar sucks terribly! DX TTwTT_


End file.
